The Meddlesome Nuisance's Of Hogwarts
by YuumeiUke
Summary: 19 years have passed since Voldemort had been killed. But that doesn't mean there aren't other wizards with bad blood who are intent on destroying the realm of peace at Hogwarts.. Or perhaps, it's just a select few they want to kill, and get revenge..
1. Flashback: First Year

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, those belong to JK Rowling. Only the Plot and Ideas are mine:

This is my first fanfic, and I have yet to get a Beta, So forgive any mistakes I made, and feel free to correct them.

Please Read and Review;

Thanks, Hope you enjoy

ChocolaTTelover

Flashback: First Year

**Rose:**

Rose Weasly eagerly awaited departure of the Hogwarts Express. She sat there, in her compartment staring silently out the window. She knew her cousin Albus Potter was looking at her curiously, but she wasn't in the mood to start a conversation.

As the Hogwarts Express finally began to move, she stared out the window quickly, and located her parents and Aunts and Uncles waving towards the train; not knowing if they could see her, she waved anyway, and then slumped back into her seat.

It was her first year at Hogwarts, and she was terrified. She was a brilliant girl, and she knew that, her mum constantly testing her and preparing her and telling her all she could about spells and magic, and some history about Hogwarts, and the times during the war her parents had to endure. So Rose spent her free time playing with her cousins, and secretly studying her books she had bought in Diagon Alley. Every time she had tried to test herself, she had always passed with flying colors. She wasn't afraid to learn new things, nor was she nervous about being sorted; As long as it wasn't in Slytherin.

She was however worried about meeting one specific student, and that student was Scorpius Malfoy. Her Dad had warned her about him, and told her to beat him at every test. This, she knew she could do, but the other thing? _Don't get too close to him Rosie _ her Dad's deep voice reverberated in her mind. She was always a friendly person, and she knew right away that she would not be listening to her dad on that. She would not purposely hurt someone else's feelings, just because her dad had something against Scorpius' Dad.

She also was aware that she was pretty, even then, at eleven. Her hair was a vibrant red and not too much frizz (thank _Merlin_ she didn't get that trait from her mother) it was long, glossy and hung down her back in soft curls. She was a small body, and wasn't very tall. But for her, her eyes were her best feature. Whenever someone looked at her face, they would see soft chocolate brown eyes stare back at them. She loved her eyes, and seeing how some of the boys gave her a double glance, other people seemed to think so too.

**Albus:**

Albus Potter sat quietly in the compartment that he was currently sharing with his cousin and best friend Rose Weasly. He knew she was thinking about something because she was acting quite strange and remote. He also knew that if he just left her to her thoughts, she would eventually begin to speak herself, whenever she was ready. Albus gazed at the passing scenery as the train continued on its Journey to Hogwarts. Accepting that Rose wasn't ready to speak her mind, he leaned back on the comfy seats and took out 'The Quibbler' It was a very weird idea of a magazine; but he read it nonetheless because his parent's were friends with the Creator.

Luna Scamander, previously Lovegood, had taken over the magazine for her father after he had become too old to run it. It had gotten much better, but it still was the strangest piece of paper he had ever come across. His eyes skimmed over the words there, but he couldn't concentrate at all. All his family had been in Gryffindor, and he was terrified of being anywhere else. He knew that somehow he would end up in Slytherin, even though his father had somewhat mollified him by telling him the Sorting Hat did give them the option to choose. This slither of information did help him, but he was still terrified, and his heart sped up in fear every time he thought about it. He knew his looks wouldn't help him at all, because unfortunately he looked like a second harry potter; Down to the uncontrollable messy jet black hair; and emerald green eyes. And thereby, EVERY BLOODY PERSON would expect him to be in Gryffindor, and if that didn't happen… He shuddered visibly at the thought; and noticed how Rose seemed to be finally glancing at him nervously. He composed himself, and stood up, walking over to her, and slinging a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Ready to talk about it, yet Rosie?" He asked her softly, giving her a kiss on her forehead to show her he wouldn't judge. Rose nodded glumly and began to speak quietly, as if afraid of being overheard.

**Scorpius:**

Scorpius Malfoy was feeling very angry all of a sudden. Every Compartment that he passed, and tried to enter, he was faced with cold shoulders, and annoyed looks. He knew he had no control over what his last name happened to be, Or that he looked like his father Draco. He himself knew that all the girls in his village fawned over him, since he had gotten taller, and had inherited Draco's platinum blond hair, and silver grey eyes, he liked the way he looked, he thought it made him appear strong, and confident; but with the reaction he was getting…. He was beginning to realize, maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

It seemed to him, that the animosity that had occurred over two decades ago, had passed from father to son, and Now, here he was, living it. He opened another door, and was met with a sneer. He felt lost all of a sudden, and unsure of how to proceed, he was a Malfoy, after all, shouldn't he act like it? Deciding he would act arrogant and apathetic in the next compartment he opened the next one to see…. His heart stopped; Weasly was sitting in the compartment with her cousin Potter. He opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to come up with anything intelligent. Weasly and the Potter were both staring at him; Potter was glaring, but the Weasly girl just seemed… curious.

Uncertain, Scorpius remained in the doorframe, unable to move, he was waiting for them to mock him, and make fun of his family name and tell him what a loser he was for having such a history. But none of it came, they just continued gaping at him, as if he were a freak. He opened his mouth once more, to try and mock them first, but Weasly beat him to it. "Well, are you gonna just stand there, or are you gonna come in?" Taking this as the only invitation he was likely to get, he strode in, and successfully brought the arrogant smirk back to his face. "So, what are your names then?" he asked pretending to have no idea, but wondering what they would respond. Rose was the first to respond "I'm Rose Weasly, and this here…." she gestured to her cousin, "is my cousin, Albus Potter" she paused for a moment and then stared at him cockily "I know who you are" she said, but seemed to have regretted it when he glared at her menacingly. "Oh ye?" he asked her viciously "Who am I then?" his cheeks flushing angrily as he stood up ; wondering where all this sudden rage had come from. She blushed deep to her roots, and turned her head away from him, ignoring him. Potter gave him a peeved look, then gestured for him to sit. "So your Malfoy, you look exactly like your dad" Potter told him matter of factly, "and if I were to judge by your anger, and pig headedness, I would say you act just like him too." Potter told him, popping a Berttie Botts Every Flavor Bean in his mouth, only to choke on it a moment later. "Petrol flavor" he told him gagging, and reached for the pumpkin juice taking a deep swig.

Scorpius chuckled, he couldn't help it. He saw Weasly look at him from the corner of his eye. She was wearing an amused expression on her face. He leaned back, and then looked towards the compartment door, as it swung open again, "Anything off the trolly dears?" A woman of her middle sixties asked them.. Scorpius rummaged in his pocket and took out a couple of galleons. "We'll take a little bit of everything" he told her kindly, and he got up to hand it over.

**Rose:**

Rose glanced shyly at Scorpius as he loaded the compartment with all sorts of candies, including chocolate frogs and Droobles Bubble gum and some more of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. When the woman left, and he sat back down, she quickly went back to looking at the darkening sky. They would be at Hogwarts soon, and she was too shy to change in front of Scorpius. "Ummmm" She mumbled, looking significantly at Albus who quickly understood her meaning, but with the shrug of his shoulders, didn't know what to do about it.. "Ummmm" She said again, this time to no one in particular, "I'll be right back" She finally murmured. She grabbed her bag and fled the compartment heading to the girl's lavatories. She changed, and fluffed up her hair, and then scowled at her flushed face. She hated how her pale skin and freckles made all her embarrassment seem all the more obvious. She flipped her hair away from her face and then left, and began to walk quickly back to her compartment.

Rose was nearly there, when all of a sudden, she crashed into something hard, a body. She reddened and glanced up to see a pair of silver grey eyes looking back at her. "Scorpius?" She said, not sure what to say to him after his outburst,He didn't seem any more comfortable then she did, and for this she was thankful. Her heart beat unnaturally fast, and she tried not to look right at him, instead she stared at his earlobe as she waited for him to say something. He hesitated and then took his hand to make her look at him. "What!" she asked him angrily "I just wanted to apologize" he said finally Rose gaped at him "Are you serious?" She replied her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly opened.

**Scorpius:**

"Are you _serious?" _Rose asked him, seeming shocked. "Yes" He told her sincerely, "I didn't mean to yell at you, just…" he trailed off, and Rose glared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Yes?" She said scathingly. "I…" Scorpius faltered, and wondered if he should even bother. She seemed disinterested as it was. He rolled his eyes annoyed and said "You know what? Forget it. It's not worth it" And he walked away from her. He waited a couple of seconds wondering if she would stop him. And when he had walked almost back to their compartment, he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around, a smirk plastered on his face. "Weasly?" He asked as she came into view gasping for breath, "Aww you didn't need to run" he told her mockingly, and her face flushed even more, her eyes narrowing angrily. "You were apologizing?" She said scoffing at him. "Oh was I now?" he said, all previous pretenses of friendship gone, "I don't seem to remember apologizing to you, Weasly." She looked at him hurt. He ignored her, and moved past her and into the compartment where Albus sat there with his eyes raised. He sat down next to him and groaned, muttering quietly "Girls" Albus laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Scorpius inclining him to explain. "Just Weasly acting like a girl" he told him in response, shrugging.

Rose walked into the compartment then, and ignored both boys. She stared huffily out the window and suddenly saw in the distance what appeared to be lights. Apparently, forgetting her anger she suddenly looked back at both boys "I think we're here" She told them in awe, and beckoned them to the window, as the train slowly began to slow down, and the conductor announced they would be there in five minutes.

**Albus:**

Albus stared out the window with Rose and Scorpius and both of them had their eyes wide, just like his. He shuffled away, and quickly changed into his robes, none of them had school colors yet, but once they were sorted…. His mind drifted and he began to wonder how it would be to spend most of the year at Hogwarts. He was delighted, and nervous, and afraid all at once. He knew it would be fine, but he couldn't help wondering about his first night.

The train came to a halt, and the three of them grabbed their belongings; and headed to the doors, where prefects were telling them where to go. Scorpius, had quickly put on his robe in the last minute, and had to straighten himself out, as they waited at Hogsmeade station, where a hoard of students were heading towards the carriages, "We go by boat" Rose said randomly, and Albus smiled, and nodded, yes, that was definitely the best part, to see the first of the castle from a boat, the three of them headed to Hagrid, who, although was old, still remained with this job, as he didn't want to retire from it.

Albus and Rose went over to him and hugged him, then went on to the boats. Albus looked up to see Scorpius pushed back into the crowd and yelled "Oi, Malfoy! Over here!" Scorpius ran over to them, and once all the first years gathered around Hagrid, he assigned each of them a boat, taking one for himself. The boats traveled by magic, taking all the first years across the black lake.

A couple of minutes later, A bunch of oooohhss and ahhh's were heard as Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizadry finally came into view. Albus' eyes were wide, and when he turned to glimpse at his friends, they were the same way. Hogwarts was beautiful. They reached the dock, and everyone got out.

**Rose:**

Rose could barely contain her excitement as she saw Hogwarts for the first time. It was beyond brilliant. She could vaguely remember her dad telling her his first words were something like "bloody hell" she laughed to herself, and took Albus' and Scorpius' hand, and dragged them along. They both seemed eager to follow and were right behind Hagrid as they walked up the steps, and into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall was still headmistress; so it was someone else entirely who met them, and told them to wait. It was a woman, and when she came back, she introduced herself as Professor Mandel;It seemed they said the same thing every year, because Professor Mandel explained to them how the houses worked, and how the rules went. Rose listened carefully "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts , your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. . At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." Everyone mumbled to themselves and a few moments later, Professor Mandel came back out, "We are ready for you now" She told them all, and they walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was humongous. The four house tables were filled with hundreds of students all looking at the first years with a mixture of curiosity and boredom. They passed the Gryffindor table and she saw James sitting with Fred and her other cousins. She waved at them, and then looked towards the sorting hat again, as it had started to sing. She was so nervous she couldn't catch any of it. Rose looked at her fellow first years they all looked similarly terrified. She looked up at the ceiling where the candles and the sky were both enchanted, and thought to herself, that was in _Hogwarts, A history. _She chuckled to herself quietly and then showed Albus the sky, he just rolled his eyes. She frowned annoyed, and was about to scold him, when Professor Mandel called for attention and began to read of the names. It was alphabetical, which made the both her and Albus close to the last ones to go up. Which meant; Malfoy would be going before either of them. About 15 students were sorted, and then suddenly "Malfoy, Scorpius" Rose perked up her ears, and then looked towards Scorpius, who looked like he was going to fall over from nerves.

**Scorpius:**

"_Malfoy, Scorpius" _Called the Professor and Scorpius felt himself shake as he stumbled up to the Sorting Hat. He ignored the titters and jibes that people were mumbling to him, and pulled the Hat on his head feeling dejected and angry.

"_Ahhh," _said the Hat in his head "_The next generation seems to be upon us, Another Malfoy at last" _Scorpius grunted and scowled almost missing the Hat's next words. "_You seem different then your father and grandfather however, even though you would still do fine in Slytherin._" Scorpius said nothing. But unwillingly thought 'nobody likes me anyway, because of my name, everyone thinks I'm scum, just like my family.' The Hat stayed silent pondering. "_I think Slytherin will be able to help you there," _The Hat paused, And Scorpius listened as the Sorting Hat explained the characteristics of a Slytherin. "_The Slytherin_ _house values ambition, cunning, leadership, resourcefulness." _ The Hat told him, _"And you definitely would belong there" _And before Scorpius could argue, (not that he wanted to of course, he was afraid his family would disown him if he was anything but Slytherin, the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" and he jumped of the stool without another word, or glance at anyone. He sat down, on the bench, and a few people clapped him on the back, accepting him now, more than before, because he was with the bad boys, and well that would make sense for him, right? He controlled his annoyance, and stared at the rest of the students who were getting sorted. Potter was next, he straightened himself up a bit, and stared at Albus, the only one who seemed to have been his friend.

**Albus:**

Albus went up to the Sorting Hat, feeling a bit more confident then he had at platform 9 and ¾. He knew his father wouldn't be mad at him if he chose Slytherin, and now he did, because he didn't want to leave Malfoy alone. He knew it was a pathetic reason, but he was cunning, and he was always somewhat of a leader to his family, and because of Rose, he had become resourceful. He knew those were traits of a Slytherin, and he knew that the Slytherin House is the one he wanted to be in. And by the Time he had put the hat on, he was already decided. He explained to the Sorting Hat, how he had originally wanted to be in Gryffindor, but he felt that he wouldn't be his own person if he were to be sorted there. He told the Hat that even if he may work well in Gryffindor, he wanted to try and live his own life, and become something because of his own merits, and not for his surname. The Hat grunted in agreement, and then shouted "SLYTHERIN".

Happy with his sorting, Albus jumped off the stool and made his way to Scorpius who was gaping at him. "Mate," Scorpius mumbled, as Albus sat down on the bench near him, finally glancing up "Everyone is…" But Albus saw for himself, He was receiving shocked looks, and he met James' eyes from across the room, and he was throwing him the death glare. Albus gulped and looked away.

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall said in a steely voice, and the students quieted immediately. She gave them all another grave glance, and then sat back down in the Headmistress' chair. "Carry on," She told Professor Mandel, who continued on with the Roll Call.

Albus looked fearfully at Rose, knowing, as she had confided in him, which house she yearned to be in. He hoped that she wouldn't choose otherwise because of the reaction he had gotten for getting into a house other than Gryffindor. He drummed his fingers on the table, looking back and forth to the remaining students. Rose was deathly pale, and Albus didn't know what to do about it. He was always there for her, and now he was stuck, behind the table, and unable to help her. Scorpius jabbed him in the ribs, to quit the drumming, just as "Weasly, Rose" was called, and Albus couldn't help but notice how the Students of Hogwarts had quieted even more than they had for him. She had famous parents, just like him, he figured they would be thinking, but would she make a stupid choice, like the Potter boy had.

Albus and Scorpius both looked at Rose as she sat down on the stool, and the Sorting Hat slipped above her eyes.

**Rose:**

Rose's mind was conflicted; _Gryffindor ,Gryffindor ,Gryffindor, _She thought furiously as the hat sat there talking her traits into her ear. But before she could help it, her mind screamed her true intent, _Noooo Ravenclaw!_ She tried squelching the thought as fast as it came, but she knew the you couldn't hide secrets from the Sorting Hat. She sighed and felt tears prickling her eyes. "_What's wrong Rose?" _The Hat asked her and she replayed in her mind, the astonished glances that Albus had gotten, for being Sorted into Slytherin, and not Gryffindor, and the death glare that James had given him, and how everyone would be talking behind his back, come the end of the banquet. She didn't want this, She tried explaining, but she knew, that in Ravenclaw, she would fit, She would strive, and become a great scholar, and be able to strengthen her already brilliant mind, and in Ravenclaw that's the kind of things that could happen.. _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor. _She thought uselessly again, but the Hat had already decided. "RAVENCLAW" it shouted for the Hall to hear, and she couldn't help but smile as she sat down with her new classmates. She ignored everyone else's glances, and instead stared blushingly at the table in front of her. The last student had already been sorted, and Professor McGonagall announced "Let the Feast Begin"

Food donned the table, and the ghosts floating through it welcomed the New students. She smiled gleefully to herself, and turned to the girl next to her. This would definitely be a good year.


	2. The Fallout

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters **** Those all belong to the Marvelous JK Rowling.**

**I still haven't got a beta, but feel free to correct any mistake I may have made. This chapter also contains a bit of smut, and lemons, so if that bothers you, you can skip that part. It's the first time I've written smut, so if you have any suggestions, let me know, so I can make the story as good as I possibly can. **

**Please read and review, it makes the writing worthwhile **

**chocolaTTelover**

Chapter 2: The Fallout

**Scorpius: **

Fourth year couldn't have been more perfect for Scorpius, both Rose and himself had kept the title of highest grades since first year. They always worked together, with Albus struggling to keep up, He was a good student, but not as brilliant as Rose and Himself. Rose would always help anyone that had questions, and Scorpius couldn't be prouder. She was everything a boy could want, and have; not that he had her though, right now, she was single, and he was thankful for that, because if anyone took his Rose away, he would not be to happy about it.

Nobody knew about this crush of his, least of all Rose. But he kept it under wraps, he denied any feelings he felt for her, and even Albus was clueless. The three of them were supposed to meet in the library to finish a couple of essays, from potions and transfiguration before the next day. He knew already what needed to be written, but he refused to do it without Rose. There was still about two hours before they needed to go anywhere, so Scorpius went over to Albus who was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room, reading some muggle book.

Scorpius held in an eye roll, and strode over to him, his trademark smirk upon his face, and he sat down on the floor before him.

"So mate, how about a game of wizards chess?" he asked sounding bored. "We have a couple of hours before we meet Rose, and I wanted to fix up my skills before the tournament" At this Albus looked up.

"Tournament?" He asked confused.

"Ye," Scorpius replied matter of factly, "They decided to hold a tournament this year and depending on how good the skill, they might bring out the big wizards chess set that Weasly, Potter and Granger used back in the day"

Albus raised his eyebrows, uninterested. "Nah, mate, I'm busy reading this book…." He trailed off as the book flew out of his hand and out of reach. He looked up to see Scorpius standing there, with a smug look on his pale and pointed face and a wand in his hand.

**Albus:**

Albus groaned inwardly. "Fine!" He muttered a bit vexed as he followed Scorpius to a table where the chess board was already set up. Sitting down, Albus looked the pieces over already knowing what he would do. His Uncle Ron had taught him well, even if he didn't like playing. He would make sacrifices to his pieces, and slowly create an opening to win. About an hour passed with Albus and Scorpius deeply immersed in the game. Scorpius was trying, Albus knew that, but not trying enough, as Albus expertly closed in his queen and rook and blocked Scorpius' King from moving any further. "Check Mate!" He said whilst yawning, and grabbing his book from behind Scorpius' head.

He laughed at Scoprius' expression which was a mixture of anger and disbelief. Even though they had played many times before, Albus had always let Scorpius win. He was never in the mood to play, and now, he just wanted to prove to Scoprius, that he had the skill.

He returned to the couch in front of the fire, and resumed reading. Albus grinned at the furious curses Scorpius kept yelling to the air, and watched in amusement as the chessboard vanished with a flick of Scorpius' wand.

"Nobody hears about this Potter!" Scorpius muttered while pretending to be entranced with the flames in the hearth. Albus rolled his eyes again at the dramatics, and went back to his book determined to at least finish the stupid page. He ignored everything as he finally finished the chapter and looked at the big clock on the mantle. It was 7:20, they were to meet Rose in ten minutes. He nudged at Scorpius and motioned to the clock. He nodded and they both grabbed their school bags, and trudged out of the common room and out through the portrait hole.

Once they turned around, there was only a solid dungeon wall and unless you specifically knew how to enter, you couldn't.

They passed a couple of other Slytherin's as they made their way up the stairs and into the Great Hall. They kept on walking until they reached the library. Rose was already there, but she wasn't alone.

**Rose:**

Rose was on the way to the library an hour early. She was bored, and she loved spending her free time there. She knew she could find a book to keep her company until her two best friends, came to meet her for homework.

While walking, Rose thought about Callum Finnigan. Callum had been sending her signs the entire month, opening the door for her, (when he could) and just being courteous and sweet, he would have this look in his eyes, that Rose could only explain as _desire? _ Did Callum want to be with her? She didn't know, but she knew that her heart would flutter every time they got a chance to speak, and he would unconsciously put his fingers on a loose dangling hair and place it behind her ear. He was totally gorgeous, russet brown eyes to rival her own chocolate brown; Spiky dirty blond hair, tanned skin, and his muscles… She shivered at the thought of actually touching them. Even when he wore robes, you could see how broad his shoulders were, and when he stretched, his toned stomach would ripple across the fitted shirt he wore underneath. He was also tall, about 6'1 a half a foot taller than herself, and she knew if she tried, she would fit just right in the crook of his neck.

She had reached the library, said hello to madam pince, who looked to be at least in her 80's. She wasn't sure, but maybe she was younger. Who knew. She smiled politely, and moved deeper into the library, and her thoughts strayed further. At one of Callum's demonstrations of his gentlemanly gestures, Scorpius had passed by, she was too busy staring into Callum's eyes, but she thought Scorpius looked furious at her. She wasn't sure, but didn't think too deeply into it. Scorpius had his moments, as did everyone else.

She continued strolling into the library looking around for a good book idea, when all of a sudden, she heard a hiss come from her left. Rose turned to look at what made the sound and saw Callum standing there. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took him in, He had removed his robes, and changed into muggle clothes. He was wearing a brown polo tshirt that was fitted and perfectly showed off his pecs, he also had donned dark blue jeans, that clung to him in a very sexy way. It wasn't skinny jeans, but it was still fit perfectly on him. Her heart fluttered as she got closer to him. He took her hand and led her into a small crevice that she hadn't seen before. She leaned against the bookshelf, and he before her, was taking her appearance in. She knew she was pretty, she had grown into her slender body, and now had curves in all the right places, and her breast was soft and a nice size. She was on the quidditch team for Ravenclaw as chaser, and because of that, her body had become somewhat muscular, in a feminine way.

Callum came closer to her, and her heart began palpitating in anticipation, _will he finally kiss me? _ She wondered briefly. He was a year older than her, and he probably had kissed many girls, so she figured he would at least be more experienced than herself.

"Hello Rosie" he told her, his voice husky and dry sounding. He licked his lips, and Rose followed the movement in awe. She felt a warmth in her stomach spread within her, and a deep yearning for the boy in front of her. "Hello yourself" She managed to squeak out. He was really close now, she was able to see every detail of his face, and his lips especially... what beautiful lips she thought randomly. He put both his hands behind her, closing her in to the small space he had created, he was leaning toward her, and she looked up into his eyes, and knew at that second, that he wanted her just as much as she now wanted him. They met half way, and then their lips crashed together.

A tingling sensation went through her, and she pulled him impossibly closer, running her hands through his hair, and he held her tightly, running his hands all over her back. He licked at her lips begging for entrance, and she granted it to him, their tongues battling for dominance. He moaned into her mouth, and she groaned in return. She could feel his excitement pressed against her stomach, and her heart fluttered dangerously. She was about to rip his shirt off, so she didn't have any material blocking her from his godly body, when she heard a loud cough.

They broke apart and she saw Albus and Scorpius standing there. Albus looking merely surprised, and grossed out to see his cousin making out, but he didn't appear too bothered. Scorpius on the other hand looked livid. His face was milky white, and his eyes were so full of hate and anger, she couldn't bear to look at them. "Get away from her" she heard Scorpius say in a deathly voice. She was afraid Callum would go away, and then she would lose the protection he offered. But he didn't, instead he moved in front of her, a gesture so sweet, her heart felt as if it would burst with happiness.

"I will do no such thing" Callum said strongly "Rose and I are together now, and if I leave, then she leaves with me" Rose didn't bother to contradict him, apparently, they were together now, and she didn't mind that one bit.

"Then leave" Scorpius lashed out the hate and malice evident in his voice.

Rose widened her eyes in shock and hurt, but Scorpius wouldn't look at her, her eyes found Albus' and he looked tormented, not knowing what to do in the situation. She pleaded silently with him, to say something in her defense, and she knew he would. Because they had loved each other all their lives.

Albus cleared his throat uncertainly "I don't see a problem with Rose dating" he said looking towards Scorpius and Callum both. Callum nodded his thanks but Scorpius didn't reply.

".." Scorpius grounded out through gritted teeth.

Rose was determined not to let a tear fall down her cheek, but the water filled in her eyes, and as she ran out of the crevice, Callum holding her hand, and following her, she couldn't help it as one tear fell, and then another, albeit silently.

They reached an empty classroom, and Callum locked the door, magically transforming a metal chair into a softer, and bigger armchair. He sat down, and pulled Rose with him, letting her cry softly into his chest, as he stroked her hair softly, and rubbing circles on her back comfortingly. She had finally calmed down somewhat, and managed to choke out "He was my best friend" before bursting into fresh tears which quickly turning into wracking sobs, as she shook with the loss of her best friend. She didn't know what was wrong with Scorpius, but she knew, that the Scorpius that she had seen in the library, wasn't the Scorpius that was her best friend, that Scorpius was mean, an hateful. She had never seen that side of him before, and she had no clue as to what had brought it on. But she couldn't help replaying the last words Scorpius had said to her. _Get out of my sight. _He never wanted to see her again, and she figured that meant, he never wanted to be her friend again either. As each of these thoughts tormented her mind, more tears fell down her flushed face.

Callum kept stroking her, and comforting her, and eventually she drifted off, with Callum holding her securely.

**Scorpius:**

Scorpius had seen the tears that Rose had tried to hide. His heart wrenched from within him, as he was the cause. Albus had run off after the two of them had left _together, they were together now_ … And he didn't stop him. Scorpius knew Albus was very loyal to Rose, and he wasn't going to prevent his best friend from trying to comfort his cousin. Family was important, and whether or not he liked it, He valued that Albus cared about Rose so much.

Scorpius knew his outburst was uncalled for, but he wasn't prepared to see Rose in the arms of another man, an older one too. Rose had looked so happy with the guy, and because of his _reaction_ …_jealousy you mean_.. Scorpius tried to squelch the thought, but who was he kidding. He loved Rose; from her crazy antics, to her obsessive studying, and her gorgeous body, and soft hair… He groaned out loud as he felt himself grow hard. He had always thought that it was merely a sisterly love, but that was until he had seen her with someone else, that he knew it was a stupid denial he was carrying within himself. When he had seen Finnigan with her the other day, being all gentlemanly.. he scoffed as he remembered, he didn't think anything would come from it, but he should have taken that as a warning; and should've grabbed Rose for himself. Now, he had lost her. He had lost her friendship, and any possible future of dating her.

His features softened, as he made his way back to the Slytherin dungeons. On his way, he passed an empty classroom, and heard soft cries from within, he recognized Rose's voice instantly, and his heart pierced again, at the sounds of her sobs. He quickly left the classroom behind, and full out ran to the common room. He wasn't sure if Albus would be there, or if he would even talk to him after he had been so mean to his cousin.

He reached their dorms and threw himself on his bed, not even bothering to get undressed. Scorpius closed the curtains around his bed, a moment before he heard footsteps at the door. He remained quiet and even thought the door opened, and someone walked in, he refused to say a word. The person on the other side said nothing, and eventually Scorpius drifted off to sleep.

That night, he dreamt about Rose: Rose was his, and she loved him. They were in his bed together, kissing. But it wasn't just plain kissing, it was hot wet kisses. Rose's hair was askew from Scorpius having his hands constantly run through it as they were making out.

Scorpius was on bottom and Rose on top, her hair tickled his face and her breast about an inch away from his chest and face as she kept grinding her hips up and down as she would kiss his lips. His erection was beginning to hurt, and he knew he would have to have a release soon. As Rose began kissing his neck, and nibble on his ear, he almost came undone. He forcefully turned them over, and ripped Rose's shirt off, the buttons flying everywhere, she in turn, quickly opened his buttons and he shimmied out of it, she put her hands on his chest, her breath coming in short pants, and her chest heaving.

Scorpius growled and bent to kiss Rose again. She closed her eyes, moaning softly, as he kissed around her breasts, leaving her red lace bra on. It was see through, and he could see her nipples hardening beneath his mouth. He licked around the mound and then bit down on her hard nipple. She moaned again, arching into him. He nimbly removed her bra and gasped in awe at what he saw. She was beyond gorgeous. Scorpius grabbed her round breast and began sucking on the now very taut nipple. "Aghhh Scorpius" She moaned loudly, and he smirked joyfully. He ignored his cock that was now hurting from being so hard, and tweaked her other nipple with his other hand; while massaging and sucking all at once. Her hands were in his hair, and she was pulling him closer to her. He growled very animalistic like, and then pulled off her short skirt, while she grabbed at his trousers, and yanked them down as well. The clothes ended up in a heap on the floor, but he couldn't care less. Rose was in nothing but a thong that matched her bra, which meant that there was nothing left for the imagination. He stared into her lust filled eyes, and then reached down to massage her now very wet bundle of nerves.

He wanted to make her beg, after a moment, he removed his fingers away from her and she whimpered. He slowly trailed his hands on her creamy legs and evaded her most private area. "Scorpius-ah-Scorp" She wasn't coherent.. he laughed at this, and went on teasing her. "Please Scorpius!" she begged him his trademark smirk flitted across his features, and he bent down, meshing his chest to hers and let his erection rub against her. "Yes, Rose darling?" he asked her quietly? "Please! I want you!" she begged him unabashedly. This was what he was waiting for. He swiftly removed her soaking wet panties which turned him on so much he couldn't take it. He didn't even wait for her to remove his boxers; he ripped them off himself, and let his member spring free. It was very long, and big. Rose stared at it hungrily… "Please Scorpius" she pleaded "Fuck me"

He bit her lip hungrily, and then plunged his entire manhood into her soft hot and tight pussy. He groaned loudly, and began to kiss her fiercely. She matched his every move and rocked her hips along with the rhythm. He positioned himself that his pelvic bone would touch her clit. She screamed his name and told him to go harder and faster. He sped up the pace, and stared at her blissful face. "Ughh Scorpius.. I'm Coming.." She made a gurgling sound, and her eyes fell into the back of her head.

Scorpius awoke throbbing. He was hard as a rock, even though he was up, the pulsing didn't stop. "Shit!" he swore, and jumped out of bed into the bathroom. It was 5:30 in the morning, and the sun was starting to make its way above the clouds and mountains. He reached the bathroom not a second too late, and quickly relieved himself. He moaned softly at the feeling, and the dream came back to him in spurts. He didn't know what had brought it on, but now he was certain, of one thing. He wanted Rose Weasly; and he wanted her badly. She would hate him, which was a definite reaction to how he had treated her. And he knew, no matter how he felt about her physically, he would hate her too, as soon as he saw her with Finnigan again.

He rinsed his face off, but didn't feel any better, his body was still hot with desire, and he knew the only thing he could do now was take a cold shower, and hope it would help.

Scorpius stayed in the shower for over an hour, reveling in how the cold water relaxed his tensed muscles. He was very afraid of what would happen once breakfast time came around; but he would have to act apathetic, and uncaring. He wouldn't look at Rose today, and wouldn't get angry. He laughed humorlessly as he stared dejectedly at the mirror. He was well aware how he would react if he saw Rose with Finnigan again, he would flare up, and his jealousy would rage through him like a monster.

What did Finnigan have that he didn't? He was a sex god, all the other girls liked to fawn over him, and send him kisses, and tell him how hot he was. Mind you, he had never gotten far with any of the girls he went out with, because none of them stirred his interest like he realized Rose did. But like always, he was too late. And now, he couldn't even have her as a best friend anymore. He dried off, got dressed in his smartest clothes, and most expensive robes, fixed his hair, and then sat down on his bed to wait for Albus so they could go to breakfast.

**Rose:**

Rose awoke the next morning feeling better. Callum had stayed with her the whole time, even while she had drifted into a mindless nap once she had calmed down. He had gently lifted her into his arms, and then brought her back to the Ravenclaw common room. He must've answered the question correctly because when she had finally awakened once more, it was because Callum was giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey love" he told her sweetly. "mmmm" was all she was able to mumble back. Bleary eyed, she looked around and saw they were in the Ravenclaw common room, right before the girls dorms. She stretched like a cat, and Callum put her tenderly to the floor, still holding on to her, while she regained her balance. "I can't go up there," he told her gently. She nodded, because no matter how Hogwarts may have changed, the girls dorms still would not allow for the boys to climb up the stairs. "Thank you for staying with me" She told him softly, feeling the love for him pour out of her. "I love you," She mumbled blushing, turning away so he couldn't tell. But he put his finger on her chin and brought her face to look up at him. "I love you too, Rosie" he told her placing an affectionate kiss on her lips, before waving and exiting through the portrait hole.

She sighed contentedly, and went up to her dorms, finally feeling complete after the whole Scorpius incident. She had drifted off to sleep, and now here she was, again, excited beyond belief to show off her boyfriend to all her friends; She waited while her friends Alice Longbottom, and Nona Johnson strolled out of the dorms, looking refreshed and dressed up just like she did.

"So, what happened last night?" Alice asked her amicably

"Ye, you came in very late, way after curfew" Nona finished Alice's thought.

A mixture of emotions ran through her face as Alice and Nona watched her carefully.

"I had a fight with Scorpius," she finally mumbled, the hurt returning in a painful flash. She blinked a few times to keep the tears inside. Her friends hugged her and cursed Scorpius to the high heavens. She smiled at them for their support…

"You see," she continued thoughtfully "I finally made out with Callum" she grinned gleefully at them. The girls squealed excitedly. "Details!" they both shouted simultaneously. She laughed as they left the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall. "It was delightful, I had butterflies and everything!" She nodded at them enthusiastically, the color returning to her cheeks. They giggled again and Rose joined in feeling free and happy.

"About bloody time too" Nona told her beaming. "Excuse me?" Rose asked confused

"He was always staring at you, and everything. It's about time you guys did something about it."

"Oh" was all Rose said. The three of them reached the Entrance Hall and they saw the unmistakable platinum blond hair and jet black haired boys enter. Rose stuttered to a halt, her friends pausing, watching what she would do. "We never saw him, agreed? She asked both of them, venom dripping from her voice "Agreed" they replied somewhat nervous at Rose's angry profile. Most of the school had learnt not to start up with Rose when she was mad; Both Alice and Nona knew this, and they obliged her without question. They entered, keeping their heads down. The three of them sat down at the Ravenclaw table which was already laden with food.

Rose picked up toast and cream cheese, about to take a bite when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she recognized the feel of those hands and immediately blushed. She turned around to face Callum. "Hey beautiful" he told her smiling "Hello Callum, love" she replied just as sweetly. He then mashed his lips to hers and she responded to him eagerly, lacing her hands into his hair, and he hers. The position they were in was preventing them from getting into it, and she pushed him down on the bench and kissed him more passionately. There were hoots and hollers from their kiss, and even some wolf whistles, she giggled and broke the kiss. "Good Morning to you too" she laughed and then pushed him to his own table which was with the Gryffindors. She watched as his mates tapped him on the back, and he engaged in conversation with them.

She turned away, satisfied, and heard Alice hiss in her ear "Malfoy is looking at you," she said quietely, eating a piece of bacon carelessly. Rose tried to restrain herself from staring up at him, but the curiosity was to strong. She lifted her head and met Scorpius' eyes briefly and immediately regretted it. His eyes were a mixture of hurt, anger, and.. she glanced up again quickly _jealousy. _She raised her eye brows in surprise. Malfoy was _jealous of her? _

She went back to her breakfast and turned white. She had just realized; she had double potions with him today. That would be a disaster.

Rose dropped her toast on her plate feeling queasy. Her friends looked at her worriedly. "I need one of you to be my partner in potions" she told them. "I don't know how I can deal with his betrayal, and if he tries and talks to me…" she trailed off, staring into nothing, contemplating. "this is going to be a disaster" she voiced her thoughts to her friends. They nodded agreeing. It would be, Scorpius Malfoy would definitely be pissed off and angry; but why did he care so much they wondered. Alice and Nona looked at their friend, and then towards Malfoy who looked away quickly when they caught his eye. Nona glanced at Alice, who shared the same expression she did. "Was that _longing?" _ Nona whispered to Alice, she shrugged in response.

The bell for end of breakfast rang, and everyone got up, trudging to their various classes. She tried walking fast, she really did, but she heard her cousin call her from behind "Rose!" she looked towards her friends "I'll meet you in class, save me a seat" she mouthed to them. They nodded and were off. Rose turned around to face Albus, her face passive. "Yes" she asked him not unkindly.

**Albus:**

"Yes?" Rose asked him, expressionless, and passive. Albus sighed and stretched his arms out to her, pulling her away from the crowded Entrance Hall, and away from all the staring students. He felt Rose stiffen under him momentarily, then visibly relaxed and hugged him back. A tear silently slid down her face and hit Albus' robes. "What's wrong Rosie?" he asked her softly, but knowing anyway. "Sc-corp-pi-us" she whimpered more tears dripping now. Albus nodded, understanding. "He was a right git for acting like that to you. I still don't know why he did it, because we both love you like family, maybe he was just protecting you, and when you didn't listen, he got mad?" it sounded feasible even to his ears, but nonetheless he said it convincingly and was rewarded with a warm smile from Rose. "It will be okay" he mumbled into her hair. She hiccupped in reply, and then the both of them made their way to potions. He put his arm around her shoulders, comfortingly and when they reached the potions classroom located in the dungeons, he released her giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

**Rose:**

Rose smiled at Albus thankfully, and went to sit next to Nona. "Where's..?" Nona pointed a little way behind them, and she saw Alice with a brunette haired boy. She grinned pointedly at her, until Alice blushed and looked away from her. She laughed with Nona, not even looking to her right, where she was able to see Scorpius in her peripheral vision, glancing at her every so often. He hadn't said one word to her, and she none to him.

A Moment later, the potions professor, Professor Braynen strode into the classroom, and everyone immediately hushed. He wasn't overly frightening, but he had a way of catching everyone's attention, something similar to Professor Snape, according to her Dad, and Uncle Harry. She always aced this class, and when she used to study with Scorpius, they compared grades, and she knew he had always aced the class with her.

The class faced the professor, waiting for him to speak.

"There will be a change today" he told every brusquely. "And this change will be effective from This class, until the end of this year" the class waited with bated breath for him to continue. Professor Braynen looked at each of them, pausing to stare at each student, and effectively caught their undivided attention. You could hear a pin drop, as the potions students waited for him to drop the bomb. "I will be assigning each of you a partner," he said, his voice carrying "and that partner you will be working with every class, and there are no changes whatsoever" the was a general murmur through the students. Professor Braynen was not pleased. "Silence!" he said in his gravelly voice. He was tall, had graying black hair, and a rotund belly. He had crease lines in his face, and a short beard. When he got angry, he made his somewhat frightening face, terrifying. Everyone shut up immediately.

"I will be calling out the partners, and you are all immediately to go to him or her, and wait for me to give further instructions" Everyone nodded, and he began.

Rose waited praying that she would be with Albus, Nona or Alice. Surprisingly Alice ended up getting paired with the brunette haired boy who had the name Gabe Zabini. She grinned at Alice, hiding her disappointment in losing her as an option. The next pairing was Albus and Nona. She stared murderously at the Professor, who didn't glance at her once. Albus looked surprised, but happy to be partnered with Nona, well who could blame her, she was gorgeous! Long silky blond hair, startlingly hazel eyes, a lithe body, and breasts to rival her own. Nona seemed as content as Albus, but that wasn't a shocker, he was Harry Potter's son after all. Not to mention he looked exactly like his father. She rolled her eyes and waited for her name that still hadn't come.

And then suddenly. "Rose Weasly" she looked up at the professor, waiting for her to be partnered with someone, anyone… except "Scorpius Malfoy" …him.

Rose refused to move from her place, and by the looks of it, Scorpius wasn't any more eager at the pairing. He didn't move either. She stared at the wall, holding in her anger at the Professor for being so glaringly oblivious. Didn't he see she hated Malfoy? But no, how could he know. They were both good at hiding their inner emotions. Well, usually that is.

She spared a glance over at Scorpius who was very pale. He had a slight pinkish hue to his face, which she couldn't tell was from embarrassment or anger. She waited, but he remained resolutely still. The professor would notice eventually.

She played with her hair, pretending to be very keen on reading something in her potions book. When Professor Braynen strode over to her, "Well?" he asked. She looked up innocently "I'm sorry Professor, what is it?" She asked in her sweetest most gooey voices she could muster, and grimaced inwardly. The Professor blinked, and then went over to Malfoy giving off the appearance of intense anger at being disobeyed. Malfoy stood up quickly, before the Professor would get any ideas, and came over to her. He held no recognition in his eyes, and merely seemed bored with the whole process. She stayed glued to her chair apprehensive all of a sudden.

"Weasly," he acknowledged disdainfully "Move your fat arse so I can sit here" he told her mockingly. She blushed scarlet at his comment, and almost didn't move, but then, he pushed her. "Move" he said derogatorily at her, as if she were a piece of trash, and not his once upon a time ago best friend… It was only yesterday, she thought mournfully. Yesterday we were best friends. She tried to contain the waterworks that would be sure to come, if she didn't stare or think about something else. She pouted at the misfortune that Callum was not in her class. and that she was unable to look at him for comfort.

She stared down at her desk, and waited for further instructions. "Today you will be creating the most powerful love potion of all times. Can anyone tell me the name of it?" he asked, looking around at the class. Rose raised her hand meekly. "Yes?" he answered her "Amortentia" she replied and he nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, quite right" he said "20 points to Ravenclaw" she smiled for a second, and then looked back down at her book. "Okay," Professor Braynen announced in a loud voice "You have 2 hours. Begin!"

Without asking, Rose ran up to get the ingredients, the less time it took for her to be with Malfoy, the better.

She took as long as possible, and then trudged back to her desk, ignoring him completely. She gathered the ingredients to cut, and shoved the rest over to him, so he could do whatever with. She didn't give a damn, as long as he didn't speak to her again.

"So Weasly" he sneered at her, while she cut the roots silently cursing him with everything she had. "Yes _Malfoy" _She retorted scathingly. He looked shocked for a second, and then quickly hid it behind his smirk that Rose began to hate. "You're so ugly, even your brain has caught the disease, you're doing it wrong" she glared angrily at him, as he wrenched the potion ingredients away from her. "Yes, because you know so much about love" She replied, trying to get him angry, and make him hurt, like she had hurt him. "You see," she said, softly, dangerously "I know perfectly well how to love, I have a boyfriend, and we love each other," She saw a jaw twitch in his cheek, and she knew she was winning. "We kiss each other, and we touch each other, and maybe we even fuc" She didn't get to finish her sentence. She flew backwards all of a sudden, and hit the wall behind her. "DETENTION" Was the last thing she heard professor Braynen scream before she blacked out and was lost to the world.

**Please read and review and alert! It makes a writer so happy **


	3. The Jokeshop Legend Continues

**DISCLAIMER: J.K ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS; UNFORTUNATELY, ALL I OWN RIGHT NOW IS THE PLOT **

**Please read and review; any feedback is welcome and appreciated.**

**I am still looking for a beta, if you would like to beta my story, let me know.**

**What do you want to happen next ? What do you think will happen next? Let's see if anyone can guess it right..**

**In a bit**

**-chocolaTTelover **

The Joke Shop Legend Continues

A loud bang emitted from the empty classroom that Fred Weasly II was working in. James Sirius Potter peered into the doorframe to see the progress. The classroom was a right mess. There were splotches of some unknown substance surrounding the area in which Fred stood. A piece of gook had landed in one of the curling tendrils of Fred's hair, but he was yet to notice, his concentration only on a little piece of _something_ on the table.

James rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Mate, best scourgify the place and hide the evidence, the map says a teacher is around the corner."

Fred considered this, and with a wave of his wand and an even bigger bang the place was spotless and the piece of something had taken form. He beckoned to James to sit with him on the floor not looking at anything but his prized possession.

James sat down next to his cousin; he was definitely the craziest of the bunch, taking his namesake to a whole new level. George, his father, had taught him everything he could possibly know about jokes and inventions.

James had come up with the idea, but Fred had somehow made it happen.

"So, Extendable Eyes, Eh mate? Fred wondered, voicing his thoughts.

"Let me take a look" James responded.

The Extendable Eyes had two parts too them. "This one goes in the eye, right?" James inquired.

"Yep, and this part rolls around to the destination"

James took the plastic looking device and fit it around his eyeball. "Don't muggles use something like this to see where they're going instead of glasses?" James asked wondrously.

"Yes, it is" Fred said proudly. "But this is special, you only need one of them, that way, you can wear it in your eye, and still know where you're going, this way the teachers won't suspect anything."

James nodded appreciatively. "Right, and the ball?"

The ball was black, and small, not bigger than the size of a dime in height and width. It was a half an inch thick all around. "The ball should be able to go through walls, and if a bloke is using it, it can also go up the girls staircase to the dorms"

"I don't think we should sell it to the girls," James said laughing manically. "They shouldn't get to see our specialties." Fred chuckled.

"Yes, only we can see their fascinating anatomies, right?" he grinned at his cousin, this was the best invention yet.

"Agreed" James responded, and then hushed him, motioning to squat down behind the teachers' desk. The door opened and a prefect looked into the classroom. He walked around his head held stiffly into the air tapping his wand in the palm of his hand which caused it to emit red sparks.

James scoffed quietly. "What a git! He mouthed. Fred nodded.

The prefect, satisfied, left the room and moved on.

"So," James said, getting up with a grunt. "How much do we charge for these beauties

"Dunno, do you think maybe 20 galleons will do?" Fred asked hopefully. James stared at him incredulously, "Nah, mate, we'd never make anything that way, how about 5 galleons, I'm sure all the blokes will line up for it, and besides, this needs to remain a secret, it's for blokes only, if the girls find out about this…. "

"Well, they won't, we can warn them. We'll hang up signs in the boys' dorms saying that we'll be hosting the sale at the Room of Requirement…"

"Right, and if the word gets out, we'd know who spilled the secret…Well, we can pretend to know, and scare 'em off."

"Actually.." Fred began sheepishly "I already charmed it, if someone starts to spill the beans, two things will happen that I know of."

"Ye? What is that? James asked interestedly

"The buyers will need to write their name and then sign a form. If they happen to be stupid enough to tell someone, like a girl or a teacher, the sheet of paper they signed will turn red, and their face will grow blotchy and form the word "snitch" in different styles of pimples."

"Awesome!" James shouted excitedly

Fred rolled his eyes. "You are such a child! Gods!" James just swatted at him. "Anyway" Fred continued pointedly, "The pimples won't look like acne, or something that can be pulled off as a normal irritation, depending on who they told, and which house they are in, the house colors will coat the pimples all over the face."

James eyes were wide and excited, "Carry on!" he said his face shining with happiness. Fred sighed and tsked. "Not only will that happen, but depending on the rank of the teacher or student, a fellow student the rash would be smaller, and a prefect, teacher, or headmistress.." Fred visibly gulped at the thought of Headmistress Mcgonagall catching one of them with their invention. Needless to say he went on. "For example," Fred explained, when James began to look confused. "If say, student A from Slytherin, merely told his girlfriend who's also in Slytherin about the product that he bought, emerald and silver pimples will sprout on his face, but only the word "Snitch" wouldn't be as big as say if he told a Prefect. If it's anyone of authority, it doesn't matter if they're a bloke or not. Their face would still blow up with the rash. The only differentiation being the color the word "snitch" forms. If it was a different house, say Ravenclaw, blue and bronze pimples will erupt forming the word "snitch"…and so on, and so forth." Fred paused, thinking. "If it's a teacher they tell… the word "snitch" will be a whole lot bigger, and cover up more of their face…" He closed his eyes as he imagined the ruckus, and for a moment got lost in thought…he opened his eyes, and chortled. "ye, well, obviously if they told the headmistress..i kinda feel bad for them…"

Fred's eyes had glazed over as he went back into his joke shop world. James humphed. "No wonder you haven't got any girlfriends…You're too busy with this crap to have time for a girl." He laughed at Fred's misfortune.

"You poor schmuck" he murmured quietly, trying to hold back the peals of laughter behind a clenched fist.

"Ye, well..whatever, there's time for girls LATER" Fred mumbled angrily while he gathered up his belongings looking peeved. James ignored him, and peered at the Marauders' map. "Coast is clear" he said triumphantly. "Let's goooo!

The two of them left the room and closed the classroom door behind them, both in their own thoughts. "So they would really grow that many pimples?" James asked humorously trying to lighten the mood. Fred just nodded.

Suddenly Fred stopped. They had just passed the Great Hall, and students were streaming out of it. "What'd we miss?" he asked James who looked as clueless as he did. They moved closer and James overheard snippets of a first years talking.

"…..Halloween Dance…No fair…Only fourth year and older.."

James raised his eyebrows. "Looks like they just announced a Halloween Dance or something… and by the looks of it, we missed snacks"

"There's always Dinner" Fred told him, but he didn't look too convinced.

"Kitchen" They said together and headed away from the Great Hall

The Hogwarts kitchen was located directly below the Great Hall and was about the same size. It had high ceilings and a great brick fireplace at one end. Mounds of brass pots and pans were heaped around the walls.

The kitchens are staffed by over a hundred house-elves, and they always aimed to please.

Fred and James took the door to the right of the main staircase in the entrance hall. It was mostly quiet and nobody else was there. They followed the corridor until they came to a painting of a bowl of fruit. James made his way forward and tickled the pear. The pear giggled and turned into a door handle.

They entered the kitchens, and immediately a house elf with long ears and a long nose came to greet them. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly, what an honour! It bowed down to the floor, even though it wasn't necessary, Fred looked uncomfortable. "Erm.."

"Beezus, Sir" The tiny elf said her voice squeaky. "Ah, Beezus," Fred said kindly, "Is there any food left from the ..." He motioned up towards the Great Hall, not sure what the teachers had decided to dub the little meeting.

Beezus didn't need any help understanding though; she rushed off leaving the two of them standing there, looking awkward. "Let's sit down" James motioned to a small round table that reached their knees. "Yes, lets"

Fred and James sat down on the floor, crossing their feet Indian style. About ten seconds after they settled themselves down, Beezus and a couple of other elves she managed to gather, brought them four heaping trays of different kinds of snacks. There were cakes, cookies, candies, and pretty much anything the house elves could come up with. They also brought along pumpkin juice, water, and butterbeer. 

The house elves moved away, and continued to prepare dinner, Beezus coming around every so often to check up on them. "Iz everythings alright sirs?" she would ask. The both of them would nod, and continue eating.

Once they had their fill, Fred and James thanked the house elves and made their way to the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor Common Room and Dormitories were located. They gave the fat lady the password "Dumbledore's Army" and then scurried in through the portrait.

They went up to the Boys dormitories, looking around. No one was in sight. Fred pulled out a spare bit of parchment, and then tapped his wand on to the parchment. Words of their new product, and where they were going to be selling it, filled the paper. Satisfied, Fred gave another flick of his wand, and the parchment zoomed away from him, doubling and tripling as it went, then gluing itself to the walls.

"Uh, Mate?" James whispered

"Yeah?"

"Erm, shouldn't we put some kind of confundous charm on the parchment or something, so if a prefect reads it, we wouldn't be advertising for trouble?"

"Oh, ye, right, brilliant" Fred ran over to the signs, and muttered an incantation quietly. He waved his wand once more, and the signs that were littering the walls, shook slightly.

"Now prefects and teachers can't read what it says" Fred said in a way of explanation.

"So what does the sign say for them?" James inquired curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just tells them have a great day" He chuckled. James snorted.

"You are _so _boring, Fred, you know that?" he rolled his eyes, and went to the common room, Fred following behind him.

Pandemonium had struck the common room in the five minutes they were gone. A sea of red heads seemed to be the center of it.

"What is going _on!_" James shouted amidst the noise.

"Rose….Malfoy…" Was all he heard from the babbling.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" He yelled loudly. There was immediate silence in the group and they all peered up at him anxiously.

"Okay, now" he said, talking in a lower tone "What the bloody HELL happened"

No one uttered a sound. James continued to stare at his family expectantly. "What is this about Rose, and _Malfoy?_ " he asked the last word a question.

Finally Lily spoke up. "ummm," she said, sounding afraid. James bent down so that he was eye level with his little sister. "Okay," he said again softly, "Tell me what you know"

"All I know, is" she said, her voice shaking tremulously "that Malfoy cursed Rose, and now she is…."

"Now she is what, Lily" he asked her, his voice as calm as he could keep it, but on the inside, he was worried, what could have happened so terrible, that has everyone so….scared.

"She is unconscious, and has been for…a while, Albus is with her, along with her new boyfriend Finnigan, I think his name was" She finished her eyes wide.

James stroked his sisters hair, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He was not going to blow up, and kill everyone, no, he wasn't, he was going to calm down, and think things through thoroughly… But he couldn't. Abruptly, he stood up, itching for a kill. "Well, I'm off" he said in what he hoped was a steady voice. Dominique, Louis, Lily, Fred, and Roxy all stared at him worriedly, but did not comment.

He left the portrait hole seething. How _dare_ he hurt her? Oh _boy_ was he gonna get it.

He took out the Map, and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" everyone's names came up, he saw his family in the Gryffindor common room, walking around. But he didn't look at them, he was only looking for _him. _

Suddenly, he spotted 'Scorpius Malfoy' out by the black lake. Perfect, he sneered. "mischief managed" he whispered, and ran off to the lake.

When he reached the lake, having ran by everyone, and anyone else, he didn't even think to use magic. Instead he grabbed Malfoy by the scruff of the neck, and threw him down to the floor. The element of surprise was on his side, and before Malfoy even had a chance to respond, James had already straddled him, and threw a few punches.

All he saw was red. He never knew he was this protective over his younger cousins, but apparently, he was.

James threw punch after punch, Malfoy barely getting any in, Malfoy's platinum blond hair was now soaked in crimson red, and he had blood running down his nose, and a crack in his lip. He had a black eye, and kept it closed.

James took out his wand now, and pointed it at Malfoy's heart.

"you go near her again, or touch her at all, I will kill you" he told him seriously, venom dripping from every syllable that he uttered.

Malfoy remained where he was and didn't respond. James kicked him. "Did you hear me?" he shouted. Malfoy nodded, and then shut his other eye, dropping out of consciousness.

James stood there, staring at the unconscious boy, and wondered what to do. A wave of pity washed over him as he took in all the blood. With a sigh, he muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" lifting Malfoy into the air. He pointed his wand forward, and made his way to the castle.

Thankfully, he reached the castle without interruption, and almost managed to get to the hospital wing as well, but a tap on the shoulder made him whirl around. Malfoy dropped to the ground, banging his head on the concrete floor. James grimaced and turned to face whoever had interrupted him.

It was professor McGonagall. "What have we here?" she asked softly, her wrinkled face creasing in worry. "I-Errr" James stuttered. "I er, found Malfoy here, down by the black lake, and he was all beat up…" James immediately put his hands in his robes, anxiously scrubbing away any reminiscent blood that may have stained his hands, not that it mattered, it was proper bruised anyway.

"And, well, I thought he should go to the hospital wing, so I escorted him here and…" He stopped talking, and went back to examine Malfoy, hoping McGonagall couldn't see how afraid he was. He probably would only get detention if they found out, but still, his parents would probably get alerted, and he didn't need Harry Potter coming down to the castle for any other reason than giving speeches. It would utterly humiliate him.

James redid the spell, and had Malfoy was again floating in midair. "Well, I'll be going now headmistress," he told her curtly. He swiftly turned away from her, walking calmly to the end of the corridor.

Once he reached the corner, he nearly sagged in relief, but sprinted to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was old enough to retire any day now. She met him at the door; McGonagall must have alerted her somehow.

She did her own charm, and then brought Malfoy to a bed. James ignored her; he went over to Albus who looked both pale and angry, and had stood upon his entrance. Simultaneously, they looked over at Rose who was lying there, prone and unresponsive. "Finnigan left?" James asked him randomly. Albus nodded "He wanted to give us privacy when he heard you were coming.."

"How…?" he started to ask; Albus pointed over to Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey.

"He heard that you were escorting Malfoy in, so he up and left, said he'd be back later, or if she wakes up, we should send for him or something"

James nodded and looked down at his unresponsive cousin.

The two brothers were sitting there in front of Rose, when Hugo came in. He appeared timid, and worried. James beckoned him over, and motioned him over to a chair next to them. "Will she be alright?" he asked in a barely audible voice. "She better be or.." a hard jab to his ribs shut him up. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Hugo," he amended glaring at Albus. "We're going to have to discuss Malfoy, in a bit" James muttered quietly to Albus. He merely nodded.

Suddenly, Rose moaned. All three of the boys jumped up and went to her side, but it was as if nothing had changed. Nobody moved; they were all waiting for something.

When ten minutes had passed, and Rose was just as unmoving as she had been. The three boys sat back down to wait again.

An hour passed; Hugo had drifted off, and Albus was staring subconsciously at the bed where Malfoy lay; now clean and no blood. The only memory, was the red that still stained his shirt.

When Rose moaned again, James pointed a shushing finger at his family, this time she blinked her eyes, and stared confusedly around her. She tried sitting up, but cried out in pain, "Owww!" she yelled. Then she seemed to focus on James, Albus and Hugo. "What…" She blinked as if trying to remember. Her eyes immediately turned livid. "I am going to MURDER him!" she shrieked.

James couldn't help but smirk, "Welcome back," he mumbled into her hair. He gestured the others forward, and parted with "I'm gonna get the rest of the family" Albus nodded, and let Hugo get by.

With a final wave, James left the Hospital Wing feeling slightly better. He chuckled when he remembered Rose's words.

Malfoy was sure in it deep. The poor shit. He laughed humorlessly and went to get his family.


	4. The Lonely and The Devious

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters of harry potter. I just own a very cute kitty who takes up a lot of my writing time!**

The Lonely and The Devious

Scorpius awoke to a darkened room. He sat up in bed, wondering where he was. Blinking away the fuzziness his sleep had caused, he rubbed at the crust in his eyes that had formed.

He wasn't in his four poster bed; instead he was surrounded in white sheets, and hospital equipment. _Wait, hospital? _Oh, ye, the hospital wing. He leaned back into the soft pillows remembering the look on James face right before he had pounded his face in. That must've been because of what happened to Rose. _Rose. He had hexed Rose._ He shuddered, and nimbly made his way out of his hospital bed. The stone floor was wintry cold and he held in a hiss as his warm body heat contacted with the chill.

He took one step, and dizziness overtook him, he paused, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply through his nose. Scorpius opened his eyes once more, and the dizziness was gone, walking slower, he made his way over to the bed next to his, the curtains were drawn slightly, but not enough that he was able to see who its occupant was. _Rose._

He tiptoed closer to her, taking her in. Other than her overly pale skin, she looked the same. Madam Pomfrey must've already healed whatever damage he had caused. _He_ caused… He still couldn't believe how harshly he had acted. Rose was only trying to spur him on, and it had worked. He wanted her, all for himself, and the idea of her and _Finnigan_ he thought the name angrily, the notion that the two of them actually _fucking_ infuriated him to an endless degree. Rose was _his_ just because he had claimed her too late, didn't mean some other bloke can have her. Rose was always there, and now she just _wasn't. _

In all reality, he missed her. He missed teasing her, missed doing homework together, and just plain old having fun together. He had totally misjudged the situation, and now he lost her, for good. He should've pretended to be happy for her, and congratulated her on getting a boyfriend, and then, when they would have remained friends, he would have flirted with her, and teased her, and seduced her, and kissed her… and stolen her away and make her his.

Scorpius was standing really close to her, he could feel her warmth penetrate through the white sheets and out to him. He didn't know what caused him to do it, just that something caused him to reach out his hand and caress her cheek. She didn't flinch, like she would have had she been awake, she actually _smiled._

Scorpius' heart soared, and then plummeted when he realized that this was as good as a dream, nothing would come of this, and he couldn't do anything about it. He continued stroking her face, and just stared at her beauty. Rose stirred, and a small curl fell in front of her face. As if controlled by a puppeteer, his hand raised to her face once more, he moved the red tendril away, and behind her ear.

Scorpius smiled down at her and didn't move from his post. A few minutes could've gone by, or perhaps a year, but all he could do was watch Rose while she slept, he felt like a stalker, but he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from her face. Her body was tightly wrapped within the white sheets, and the contours of her body left nothing to the imagination. He looked away feeling like a peeping tom, but unconsciously his eyes took her in once more. He felt himself begin to harden. Inwardly he groaned. This wouldn't end well. He sighed as he took in her lips, licking his own subconsciously. God, he wanted her _now! _

Scorpius didn't know what possessed him to do it, but before he could stop himself, he was leaning into her, and kissing her lips, tenderly, softly. He glided his hand on the curves of her face, eliciting a moan from her, even in her sleep.

Rose stirred again, and this time mumbled something unintelligible. Scorpius jumped back and scampered quickly back to his bed, feigning sleep.

"Scorpius!" She cried writhing in her sheets "SCORPIUS!"

Scorpius' heart hammered roughly in his chest, but he kept his eyelids firmly shut, as Madam Pomfrey wobbled out of her nurses quarters and tended to Rose. She was having a nightmare, she wasn't even awake.

Madam Pomfrey awakened Rose, and gave her a sleeping draught and a calming potion, she offered some soothing words, and Rose nodded her head, apparently not remembering what she had shouted.

Once Rose was quiet again, Scorpius heard Madam Pomfrey approach him. He willed his heart to calm, and his eyes to stop moving beneath his eyelids, quickly he envisioned a waterfall, a resort he had turned to when unable to fall asleep after sometime, and even if it didn't always help him, it at least calmed him.

What could Rose possibly been thinking about? He wondered, after the brief examination Madam Pomfrey had given him. (She looked at him, saw his eyes closed, and even breathing, and moved on)

Once Scorpius knew for a fact that Madam Pomfrey had retreated back to her room, he braved a look at Rose's bed again. He sighed; Madam Pomfrey had shut them completely. Not having anymore eye candy , thus his eye sex being over; Scorpius settled on thinking about the water fall again, and within moments, he was asleep.

The next day, the sun dawned bright and early. Scorpius awoke, and automatically looked over at Rose's bed. Her curtains were opened and she was staring directly at him, a look of pure malice and hate written all over her pale, freckly face.

He gulped, and looked away from her, sitting up totally, and rubbed ruthlessly at his eyes. He needed to get out of there.

Without waiting for permission, Scorpius grabbed his things and abruptly left the hospital wing without a second glance.

A moment later, he heard running footsteps behind him. Rose had followed him.

She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was flying everywhere, unruly curls spilling down her back.

"Rose?" he asked uncertainly. She sneered at him. He raised his eyebrows

"What happened last night?" She asked him angrily, a slight flush grew in her cheeks.

"Last night?" he asked, playing dumb _err, well, first I caressed your face, then I fucked you with my eyes, then I kissed you, then you, went berserk_. Ye, not gonna go over well.

"Yes," she replied seriously "Last night"

"Erm…" he paled slightly, as all he could do we replay the events of last night, and if she knew ligellimency, having a brilliant mom, and uncle; who actually practiced occlumency… he shuddered, and brought himself back to the present "Nothing happened," he replied stiffly, not looking at her.

"I don't believe you" she told him, stepping closer to him, then should be physically allowed with an angry red headed Weasly girl.

He stepped backward, and felt himself hit a wall. _Great, cornered_.

She was a breadth away from him, moving seductively towards him. _What the hell is she doing? _He couldn't move anywhere, except for the sides, but he was so enthralled he couldn't move if he wanted to.

"R-rose?" he stuttered, his heart beating harshly in his chest. She looked silkily at him, dangerously like a predator.

She leaned into him, her body parallel to his. His pants felt much tighter all of a sudden. His breath hitched as her lips touched his ear. "You touch me or come near me ever again" she whispered softly, bringing a sharp nail across his face. Scorpius shivered, paling. "I will hex your bits off, and you will never get a girl again."

Resentment flowed through Scorpius, and he sidled away from Rose, glaring angrily at her. "What the bloody _hell_ is your problem? He seethed.

"We used to be BEST FRIENDS, do you hear? BEST FUCKING FRIENDS! And then you had to go and ruin it, you had to go, and get yourself a fucking boyfriend…" His voice trailed off, as his point came across; Rose's expression changed from one of fury to one of sock. "You're _jealous?" _She asked surprise evident in her voice. "Wow, that's a shocker" she turned away from him, annoyed. "I'm _not_ jealous!" he huffed out, but she ignored him.

Rose had moved a couple of steps away from him, but then turned around to face him, "I don't care what your deal is, you were the one who ruined our friendship, you said I should get away from you, and I did, and it's going to stay like that. So from now on, we don't talk, got it? If we have to work together during class, we say only minimal words, and that's it. I will not get into trouble because of you. So fuck off, and leave me alone."

With that, she whirled around, and stormed away from him.

Scorpius sighed; this was definitely _not _how he envisioned his day to start off.

At breakfast he received an owl from the headmistress; his detention would be that night, he sighed, getting beat up still doesn't stop a detention.

He sat quietly at the Slytherin table, Al was sitting next to him, but not talking. He seemed torn with the decision to play angry/protective cousin, or best friend like he knew he was.

"Listen" Scorpius decided to speak up. Albus hesitated, but looked towards Scorpius sullenly.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Rose, I'll be honest with you, I think I might be in love with her" Scorpius looked away, flushing angrily. He wasn't supposed to admit that! "Sorry, forget I said anything" he mumbled, dejectedly.

"Why don't you try and make her jealous than, mate?" he said softly, looking at his toast and marmalade.

"I'm sorry?" Scorpius asked incredulously "Did you just say what I _think _you said?"

"Ye, I did" Albus replied "If you're so hung over my freakin cousin, then try and get her to be yours" Scorpius just stared, his mouth gaping slightly opened. "Shut your mouth, it's unattractive, anyway, go and get some random girl, kiss her, shag her, do whatever, make Rose want _you" _

Scorpius nodded, "Yes, and then what?" he asked curtly, wincing slightly as he remembered Rose's warning from the morning "Dunno, seduce her? I have no clue, I've never had your pitiful problems" Scorpius glared spitefully at him "Shut up," he growled "I do have these problems, and Rose threatened to hex my bits off, if I ever touched her again."

Albus chuckled, "Blimey, Mate, you have it bad!"

Scorpius looked around the table for a possible candidate, paying no attention to Albus, who was cackling gaily at his proceedings.

"Ah, Aly!" Scorpius said with as much enthusiasm as he could bear. "Yes, Scorpius?" Aly replied with a glint in her eye, "Erm, wanna meet me in the…" Aly didn't give him a chance to finish, she jumped on his lap, and straddled him, "Aly! What…" She kissed him fiercely immediately putting an end to the conversation. He kissed her back uncertainly, but she just took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. Which she did. She licked at his bottom lip seeking entrance; he granted it, and they kissed deeper.

Scorpius closed his eyes and imagined Rose. Rose kissing him, Rose biting eagerly at his lip, Rose touching his crotch, _wait, what? _ He jerked back for a second, taking in his surroundings. Aly was on top of him, her eyes closed, rubbing his crotch on the outside of his pants, slowly making her way to the zipper. _"Not here!" _he hissed at her.

She just grinned evilly, and dragged him upward; he wasn't painfully hard, but he could do with a good release. He followed her out of the Great Hall, and glanced towards the Ravenclaw table. Rose was staring directly at him, and she looked furious. Her face was beet red, she looked really sad and hurt. He showed no expression as he was towed out of the Great Hall; his face was empty, cold. But inside, his heart ached for her, and only her.

Aly led him into an empty broom closet, he sighed inwardly knowing what was going to happen, but he didn't fight it. She pushed him to a wall, and kissed him fervently. Aly pressed her body into his, pushing her supple breasts into his chest. He moaned, and she took this as a sign to go further, she tore at his clothes, nearly ripping the buttons apart; He moved her hands away, and took off his shirt, and robes. She removed her top to reveal _no bra. _He couldn't help it, his dick twitched in anticipation. She noticed this and laughed loudly. She pulled at his pants, and he helped her along by removing his belt. She was wearing a flurry mini skirt, so he didn't bother removing her bottoms. He tore at her knickers, and it fell away with a loud rip. She didn't seem to mind

He pushed her down to the floor, and entered her with a moan. He smacked her ass, while he rammed into her hard and fast, she moaned to, but he smacked her, and told her to shut up, he was imagining Rose, he didn't want her to ruin it. She smiled up at him lazily, and forced him on his back. She straddled him and then bounced up and down, he was close to his climax when the door opened, and there stood _Rose. _

He stood up quickly, pushing Aly away from him. Aly stared irritably at Scorpius, while she gathered up her clothes. She threw back on her t-shirt and left Scorpius standing there, naked.

Rose continued glaring, but she smirked at how uncomfortable Scorpius looked.

He gathered his clothes in the same fashion as Aly did, but he stood where he was, watching Rose. "What do you want, Rose?" he asked her annoyed, and embarrassed. "Oh, nothing" She retorted smugly, "I just enjoy looking at you naked, it brings me so much joy" she replied sarcastically.

Scorpius lifted his wand, and shut the door with an effective spell his dad taught him, only he could open it now.

He dropped the clothes he was holding, his muscles were defined, and he was hard, his hair was messy from his previous encounter, and his pale face was flushed slightly. He moved closer to Rose, noticing how she didn't move away, he moved towards her making sure to back her into a corner. She finally moved back, and was trapped.

Scorpius moved right up to her, Rose's breath hitched in her throat, she took him in, all of him, and she blushed deeply. He put his hands up on the wall effectively blocking her in to the small area. "You're an ugly bastard!" She hissed at him crossly. Scorpius just smirked.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked her bringing his lips close to her ear as she had done to him that morning. She shivered. "I didn't follow you" she mumbled her mouth dry but she unconsciously lifted her head up towards his. "Really now?" he asked her inclining his head towards her neck. He kissed it softly. She shuddered. "Scorpius" she said breathily "Stop, Scorpius"

"Why?" he responded softly, his voice husky. She didn't reply and tilted her neck to the side, subconsciously making room for more kisses. Scorpius complied immediately. He kissed gently at her neck, and then took a nip at her ear. She moaned, and tried to push him away. "I have a boyfriend Scorpius" She told him through harsh pants. She slid down the wall, and Scorpius followed, quickly pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt. He made to put his arm around her, but she shrugged him off.  
"I can't do this Scorpius, I said I would hex you, if you touched me again," she said, her voice shook slightly.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, and glanced at her confusedly. "Then why.." he didn't finish his sentence; Rose made to open the door, but it wouldn't open for her. She turned around to face him, "Open the door, Malfoy," she whispered, no threat to her voice. Her eyes however were pleading with him. "Please" She murmured. Scorpius sighed. He flicked his wand and the door opened silently. Rose ran out of the broom closet, looking back only once, but in that one look, he saw a change in her, she was uncertain. He put on the rest of his clothes, smirked for the first time in a while, and left the broom closet, feeling confident about the rest of the day.

**So Rose and Scorpius got some together time **

**Please read, review, and alert!**


	5. You Know Best

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY; THOSE ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT AND IDEAS AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS

You know best.. Ye _not!_

If you asked any girl or guy at Hogwarts who the top three hottest guys in the school were, it wouldn't take them more than five seconds to answer, it also would always be the same; Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Potter.

Funnily enough, Louis and Scorpius both looked quite similar. They were very different though in their sexual orientation. Louis was gay, that didn't prevent him from having a fan club though. The girls swarmed to him, for fashion ideas, boy problems, and if they looked nice. Louis was always helpful, and to everyone else, he was the Prince of Hogwarts. He literally had body guards, girls from seventh year, who had a terrifying demeanor. If anyone even tried to hurt their Prince…well, they were never the same again.

Louis didn't bask in his popularity though, he took it all in stride, but who could help his sexiness? He was half veela as it was. He wore his silvery blonde hair till his shoulders; it was silky smooth, and possibly one of his best features, aside from his eyes. Those were hazel. His face had freckles, which were almost as pale as his complexion; His body was lithe and his six pack was always visible underneath his fitted polo t-shirts. He wasn't excessively tall, just over 5'11; and he always kept his physical appearance top notch.

In the present, Louis was striding to his Transfiguration class. His body guards, Madison Lipinski, from Gryffindor, Angelina Norton, from Ravenclaw, Lisa McLaggan from Hufflepuff and Evana Nott from Slytherin. They always walked him to his classes, and despite their age differences, they had become good friends.

"So, what's on the list of possible things to do today Louis" Evana asked him smiling.

"Hmmm" he replied thoughtfully. "Honestly, I'm not sure yet, I gotta do a couple of essays, send out an owl to my folks, maybe see what James and Fred have come up with and tell them their nuts… Ya know, the regular" he retorted grinning slightly.

All four girls rolled their eyes.

"You are _so_ strange" Madison told him cheekily. Louis merely smirked.

"Okay, fine" Louis told the lot "I'm hoping to see a stunning boy in transfiguration that I can woo with my bloody awesome charm, and flawless looks." He blushed slightly and the girls laughed.

"Well, whatever the case is, you just tell us who the boy is and we'll do the routine background check, and make sure he's good for you…." Angelina trailed off slowly at Louis' scowl.

"Ye alright," he said offhandedly.

They had reached the classroom, and the four girls waved at him and moved toward their own class.

Double Transfiguration, no matter how interesting and worthy the subject; was hard to tolerate for 120 bloody minutes.

Louis sighed and looked around the classroom at his fellow classmates. The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's shared this class and he looked over at his cousins who were in the class. Rose was writing notes fervently as usual, he looked away to find some of his other cousins, and then looked back to Rosie. Yes, she was writing notes, but something was different about her. Her hair was slightly frizzier than normal, she had a very uncertain and worried look in her eyes and she kept running her hand through her hair, a sure sign she was nervous about something. Louis spaced out, wondering what possibly could have caused Rose to become nervous, she was possibly the most put together person there was. He started for a moment, when he heard a series of bangs, but didn't bother looking around. If someone was bothering his cousin, all he had to do was sic his fan club on the perpetrator. He smiled to himself, he would definitely speak to Rose after class.

"Mr. Weasley!" a voice _McGonagall's voice_ called out to him. Immediately he snapped out of his reverie, and looked serenely at his Professor.

"Yes?" he responded politely.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Weasly, and you have yet to answer it" she retorted stiffly

"Ah, well, I daresay I missed the question Professor" he told her batting his long eyelashes at her, twirling a finger surreptitiously around his soft hair.

Professor McGonagall glared at him, and through clenched teeth repeated the question. "I simply asked you to perform a spell to make an object shatter. If you had been listening, you would have done it the first time.

"Yes Professor" he replied no expression on his face.

McGonagall waited her lips pursed.

"Expulso!" he shouted pointing his wand at the vase he was supposed to be shattering. It exploded brilliantly, making a nice loud noise. Anyone that would have been sleeping would now be wondering where the bomb was.

He smirked slightly, and sat back down. McGonagall, appeased looked away from him; and began a different lecture. Louis took this opportunity to space out again.

Covertly, he looked around the room, taking in the other guys who were studiously taking notes, and others who just looked bored. He grinned slightly at how laid back some people were, hardly anyone paid attention. If they didn't, they would totally fail their O.W.L's that were coming up next year. James was busy worrying about it now, along with Fred. Serves them right, he chuckled softly.

McGonagall caught his eye, glaring at him angrily. One more sound… her eyes seemed to be warning him. He sighed; his boy searching would have to wait for a different time.

After what seemed years, the bell sounded. Louis slid out of his seat and headed for the door. Somehow Rosie had gotten ahead of him. He sped up, not looking where he was going, only intent on catching up with his cousin.

"OOMPH!" Louis came in contact with a hard and solid object. He looked up at the reason he came to a standstill. Soft brown eyes stared down at his. Momentarily stunned, he gaped back, and then realized what he was doing. He retracted quickly and stuttered out an apology.

The boy tapped him on the shoulder in a forgiving manner. Louis blushed scarlet and ran; cursing himself repeatedly for his clumsiness.

Scanning the corridor with his eyes, he saw to his dismay that Rose had disappeared. Sighing forlornly he slowed his pace to a stroll, and figured he'd see Rose at lunch, which was only a period away.

Emotions flooded through Rose as she headed to her final class before lunch. Unfortunately it was Potions. She didn't know what she would do; she would be face to face with Scorpius since their last encounter. She shivered slightly, convincing herself it was because she was disgusted by what he had done, how he had kissed her in such a way. Ye, _right_, who was she kidding anyway. It felt good and she despised herself for thinking that way. What was worse, she was almost sure Malfoy knew that. He was an idiot that way. Smug, Annoying and _Gorgeous. _

Rose bit her lip while she waited outside the potions door. She had run here, trying to avoid any interrogations, and arrived early. She sat down, crossing her legs Indian fashion. She opened her potions textbook, and read ahead to the next chapter.

Lost in her reading, she didn't hear the approaching footsteps, until it was too late.

"Hey!"

She looked up, and visibly paled. She couldn't respond, just nodded.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Callum asked her wondering about her strange reaction. He watched her closely, her complexion whitened even more.

"Hi Callum" she stuttered, trying to find her composure. She attempted a smile, and could only turn her lips up a bit.

"Rose?" he asked again getting worried.

"Nothing" She said, smiling normally. Callum looked uncertain. "Really!" she said in her most convincing voice. He decided to drop it. Callum sat down next to her and took her hand. She squeezed it, and mentally cursed herself for acting like a guilty convict. She did _not_ care about what Malfoy had done; nor did it affect her relationship with Callum.

"So, how has your day been, so far today, Rosie?" he asked her softly, grinning. _Oh, what a question_ she thought. How do you answer that without arousing suspicion? She cursed Malfoy with all possible hexes she could think of, Malfoy not being in the vicinity, nothing happened.

"Oh, just great!" She told her boyfriend with false cheer. "I learnt so much more!" She smiled brightly at him, holding her lips up convincingly. He beamed in return.

"That's great!" he replied; his eyes were still somewhat doubtful but they held no mistrust.

Rose sighed in relief.

"Hey" she said softly, taking his chin between her thumb and pointer and turned his lips. She inched closer to him, and whispered tenderly "I'm going to kiss you silly, and then you are going to go to your class, or you will get detention, just like a bad boy"

"Mmmmm" he replied staring at her lustfully.

Rose contained her eye roll, and made to straddle her boyfriend. She held his gaze, and felt her heart flutter when he said "Kiss me, Rosie" She cleared the space between them and meshed her lips tightly to his. Their lips molded together almost perfectly, and Rose couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Scorpius kissed her like this. She shooed the thought aside, before Callum realized her lips had stilled momentarily.

Callum noticed nothing, and continued kissing her sweetly. She sighed and returned it with the same fervor as he.

A cough interrupted them. "That's disgusting Weasley," A voice drawled behind them, full of contempt. This time Rose stilled. She kept her lips on Callum's but moved back a bit so she could stare into his eyes.

She blushed angrily, and lowered her eyes away from Callum. She stood up abruptly, gave Callum a quick kiss on the lips, deliberately using a flick of her tongue. Being the boy he was, he elicited a soft moan.

Rose retracted her lips from his, and whispered quietly into his ear. "Go to class now, ignore what Malfoy said, I'll take care of it; I don't want you getting into trouble, We can continue this later" she told him seductively. Callum grinned and nodded. He hugged Rose and glared at Malfoy, uttering a sarcastic "Good luck, mate. You'll need it!" and then left the two alone.

Callum had barely turned the corner when Rose lifted her fist, and socked Scorpius in the Jaw with a hefty uppercut.

Scorpius tilted off balance but didn't fall. Scorpius' smirk left his face, leaving a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Miss Weasley?" A shocked voice came from behind her. She turned paling to see Professor Braynen had arrived; along with some other students who had waited in a different corridor. They were all staring at her sharing the same expression. Astonishishment. She briefly met Albus' eyes; and she couldn't help but look utterly defeated.

"What happened, Miss Weasley?" Braynen asked, his voice full of authority and disappointment.

"I-I" She glared angrily at Malfoy "I was provoked" She said finally, glowering once again at Malfoy.

"Provoked?" The Professor asked dubiously.

By now, the entire class had arrived and was watching the going on like a nominated TV show.

"Class!" Professor Braynen's voice rang out "All of you, inside, and sit down with your allotted partners."

Rose made to go inside, knowing it was futile. "Not you two" He told Malfoy and herself. She sighed, her record was ruined, and if Braynen decides to give out a punishment…She would be ruined. Her mum would be so disappointed.

Ignoring Malfoy totally, she turned towards her Professor, picking at her thumbnail subconsciously.

"So, fighting" Braynen said, not at all amused. "I think a detention is in order, for you Miss Weasley," he looked upset at giving it to her, but it was his responsibility. His gaze lingered on Malfoy, and he sneered. "Mr. Malfoy" Malfoy looked at him defensively "Why are you always in the midst of a _fight?" _Malfoy shrugged, not offering information.

Professor Braynen thought for a moment; then he smiled evilly. "I think detention is in order for you as well, Mr. Malfoy; but seeing as you already got a detention yesterday, and was not able to serve it, you now have double detention every night for the next two weeks. Tonight however, you will both be cleaning a mess that the second years had caused in one of the classrooms. Rose, tonight will be your detention. If your behavior in class improves, I won't extend it."

Rose nodded.

"I'll give you a moment and then please come into class" Without a second glance, Professor Braynen entered the potions classroom and the din within quieted immediately.

Rose heaved a breath, and ignored the boy that stood near her. She flattened her hair with her hand, and straightened her clothes. Not waiting for Malfoy, she entered the classroom, and stoically made her way to her chair.

A moment later, Malfoy took a seat beside her, not saying a word.

Surprisingly, the entire class passed without any kind of occurrence. Malfoy dropped his quill, and on the way back up, his hand brushed against her leg. Aside from shivering slightly, she made no sign that anything had happened; after all, it was an accident… right?

Louis saw Rose enter the Great Hall not looking at anyone; the only change was now she looked _angry. _He tsked and stood up approaching her. He waved away his body guards; this was something he would have to do on his own.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, and looked up towards her cousin. She smiled at him, and then returned to her food. Louis wasn't having it; he sat down on the bench next to her.

She sighed tiredly. "What is it, Louis?" She asked him curtly.

"Am I not allowed to worry about you, dear cousin?" He asked her grinning, his eyes shinhing.

She sighed again, avoiding his eyes. "Nothing, Louis, go away"

"Mmmmmm" he said, and took her hand slowly. "We are talking" he declared "And we are doing it now"

Resigned, she stood up from the table, grabbing a piece of toast, and followed Louis out of the Great Hall.

"Now, Seriously," Louis began calmly "I know you the best, besides for Albus, who seems…occupied lately" She smiled, he took that as a good sign. He plowed on "you've been acting strange since you had that fallout with Malfoy" Rose just nodded. "I know that's been bothering you; but what else is going on?"

Rose looked around, and dragged them to an empty classroom.

"I think…" she started slowly "I think Malfoy might….like me" Louis raised his eyebrows, and his long fringe blocking his now lost eyebrows.

"Weren't you guys…_friends?"_ he asked her his mind whirling at top speed. Yes, Malfoy was definitely a hottie, but why Rose?

Rose nodded reluctantly, "ye, we _were_ friends, that's until I got myself Callum for a boyfriend"

"So, Malfoy saw you guys together then?" he asked her putting the pieces together.

She nodded again

"And since he saw you together, he's been acting strange, rude, and different?"

"Mmmhmm"

"I see" Louis stared into space contemplating.

"Well, I have two ideas" he told Rose. "Either, you can ignore him…" Rose scoffed "Or" Louis said, raising his voice slightly "You can play him; let him kiss you" A sharp inhale interrupted him again "I wouldn't have a problem with the second option" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Louis, enough; I'm going with the first option. No kissing!" She visibly bristled.

Louis laughed. "Okay"

"Just keep me updated with the whole Malfoy thing" he said as an afterthought.

Rose agreed.

Scorpius didn't know if he should be nervous or excited for the upcoming detention. At first, he was just annoyed, what a waste of time; now… it was different _Rose was gonna be there. _ Things had gone so drastically wrong. Ever since that Finnigan bloke started going out with Rose. He scowled angrily. He _hated_ that guy.

Either way, he had a plan; it sucked, it was rude, and totally not likely that it would work. But he would try and get Rose within his clutches. His friend Gabe gave him his wand to use, as theirs would be taken upon getting to Detention.

In his robes he had a stolen fire whisky. That was where his plans begun. He grinned slightly. He was brilliant.

At 8:00 Sharp, he went down to where he was supposed to meet the professor and Rose. She was already there; and she looked way to fucking hot to be doing detention. He cursed the gods who created miniskirts.

Hers was the school girl kind; plaid, short, and just _sexy. _The colors were a mixture of red and black; and her shirt was a fitted white blouse that had the top 3 buttons open; and a bit of her white lacy bra showing through every time she leaned forward just a little bit… Imagine what it would look likeif she _bent over_ He shuddered visibly, and his dick twitched in agreement. . She was wearing some kind of booties that went up to her ankles. And no socks. _She is trying to kill me; fuck her!_

He sighed and nodded amiably to Rose, who looked too shocked to do anything in response. He needed to keep up an appearance, after all, if he was going to seduce Rose today…

Braynen showed up two minutes later; and opened the classroom door holding it open while they walked in. Both shared the same expressions of shock. Scorpius knew it wouldn't be too much of a problem, he had a second wand he had to remind himself calmly.

"Your wands please" Professor Braynen said smugly. Rose looked terrified and upset as she handed hers over. Scorpius tried to imitate her expression. He handed over his wand; not looking at Braynen.

"I will come by every so often to check on your progress" he told them stiffly; and with that he left.

Rose of course got straight to work. Scorpius rolled his eyes. What a _girl!_ He let her be as she went on her hands and knees and began cleaning the grime and muck off the floor. Covertly he took out Zabini's wand and scourgified a small area where he was meant to clean. Immediately the dirt and grime disappeared. He smiled in satisfaction, and then sat down; staring intently at the great view Rose gave of her panties beneath her skirt.

Seriously, what the hell possessed her to wear a fucking _miniskirt _to a _detention?_ Like really! That's gotta be the top ten most stupid things. He shrugged to himself, and kept up the view, subconsciously stroking his erection on top of his pants. He really wanted her; and he wanted her _now._

Suddenly, she shifted her weight, and was about to turn around. He jumped down and pretended to be on his hands and knees. He needn't have bothered; she didn't even look up.

His previous vision came true. He now had a perfect view of her breast. His breath hitched. She was so _beautiful_. His jealousy he felt for Finnigan increased again. Then he got angry. He was going to have Rose, one way or another.

He was now painfully hard. But he knew he would have to wait; he couldn't just _jump_ her. It took planning and efficiency.

He took a deep breath and moved closer to Rose, deciding chivalry would probably work better than rudeness. They used to be friends, after all; he knew how she worked.

Scorpius settled himself closer to her; but she still did not look up. "Rosie" he said softly bringing his lips close to her ear. She jerked up and shifted slightly away from him.

"Yes?" She asked tentatively.

"I have an idea that will make life a lot easier for the both of us"

"And what is that?" She asked both suspiciously and curiously.

Scorpius reached beneath his robes and retracted Zabini's wand. "This" he replied unable to keep the smugness out of his voice.

"I got it from Zabini" he clarified her questioning eyes.

"We aren't' allowed to use magic" She replied condescendingly. Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

"Ye, right. You'd rather have bruised knees and ruined clothing?"

She shook her head in the negative; and he responded with "I thought not" She sighed.

"I also have this" he told her, whispering now. He reached beneath his robes once more and brought out the fire whisky.

She gasped. "Omg! Scorpius! That's so illegal… " She drifted off looking away from him. Scorpius felt his heart jump when she called him by his first name.

"Listen, seriously, it'll be so much easier to just do it this way; and we'll do just bit by bit, so it won't look as if we're… cheating." He chuckled at her face. "Oh get over it" he told her impishly.

Before she could say otherwise, he waved the wand, and a fair bit of grime disappeared. "Oh boy" She whimpered. Scorpius drifted his finger softly across her cheek. "It's ok" he murmured "it's ok"

He took out the fire whisky. "How about we play a game?" he proposed quietly.

"You're going to keep asking until I give in, aren't you?" She asked stiffly.

He nodded cheekily. "Yep" he said amused.

"Alright" she gave in uncertainly.

Scorpius nodded and took out the two shot glasses. "Okay, so how about we play Truth or Dare?" he suggested. Rose nodded solemnly.

"When will we drink then?" She asked him hesitantly.

Scorpius thought for a moment, and then figured out the best plan. "I think if we get too drunk, too close to the beginning of the detention, which is now, Braynen will suspect something, and then we'll truly be screwed."

Rose shook her head "Sounds about right"

"Right, so, I guess first we'll just do the questions, and once most of the classroom is done; we can begin drinking."

Suddenly they heard footsteps nearing the door. Scrambling up, Scorpius whipped out the wand and quickly cleaned away some more of the grime from the classroom. He picked up a rag from the floor, and threw it to Rose who knew exactly what to do. The two of them made themselves busy scrubbing at grime when the door opened.

"Working quickly, I see" Professor Braynen nodded approvingly. "Yes Professor" They chorused together.

Satisfied, Braynen left them to their work. As soon as the door closed behind them, Scorpius' eyes met Rose's and they nodded.

They moved towards each other again, and sat down on a clean spot on the floor.

"So who starts?" She asked timidly.

"I'll start, get you into it a bit" he told her smiling. Rose smiled in return. It was like old times.

"Okay" she said finally "Go for it; Truth for me"

He thought for a moment, wondering what he couldn't possibly know about Rose. His thoughts wandered toward Callum again and he frowned.

"What do you see in Finnigan?" he asked abruptly before he could stop himself. He scowled at his attempt at subtlety. Didn't exactly work. He sighed.

"Ummm" Rose said blushing. "He's really kind, and sweet, and gorgeous" Scorpius scoffed. "I wasn't done" She glared at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled, regretting his question.

"Anyway... ummmm…he's older… he's smart, he loves me, I love him, he's a great kisser" She reddened visibly and shut up. "I see" he said sourly.

"My turn" She told him seriously. Scorpius was suddenly very afraid.

She spoke clearly, slowly, and evenly "Why have you started acting like the rudest bastard in all of history since I started dating Callum?" She looked intently straight into his eyes, and he returned her stare evenly before he couldn't anymore and dropped his gaze.

"I.." He would not admit that he was jealous. He absolutely refused. "I-I don't want to say." He flushed angrily.

"Scorpius" Rose said, her voice evilly clear as to her intent. "Answer the question now, or suffer severe consequences."

"But Rose!" he whined, mentally slapping himself for appearing so weak. "Fine!" he ground out, "I was fucking _jealous_! Okay? You happy now?" The game had hardly begun, and the tension in the room had escalated to an extreme degree. Rose sighed.

"I have nothing to say" She said finally; her cheeks flushed a rosy red color.

"Oh fuck it!" Scorpius said irritably, and filled his shot glass with Fire Whisky, downing it in one gulp; giving a slight shudder when it slid down his throat. He pored himself another, and drank it swiftly. "mmmmm" he moaned softly, "That tastes good" He made to pour himself another one, when Rose put her hand on his arm. "Stop" she declared. He pushed her hand off and filled his glass a third time; this time filling hers as well. "Drink" he slurred at her. She refused. "Drink!" he said again, raising his voice slightly "I _dare_ you" his voice had reached a mocking tone, and Rose didn't have anything to lose. Quickly, she grabbed the wand that had fallen to the floor, and murmured "_Scourgify" _to a couple of places; if they were going to get drunk; it's best she clean up more before she would be unable to do it magically again. The classroom was mostly clean.

Scorpius watched her intently; his eyes slightly glazed

"Yer finished yet Princess?" he garbled out.

"Ye, Sure, Whatever" she said rolling her eyes. Here goes nothing; she thought and downed the shot. It burned her throat, but Scorpius was right. It felt lovely. Her head swam; she was really not very tolerable of Alcohol. Nonetheless she brought her glass down to the table and without asking Scorpius refilled it, and she brought the glass to her lips once more, and downed the contents.

The burn made itself apparent, and Rose shuddered. Scorpius laughed. He had already downed four.

"We are going to get in so much trouble" She mumbled almost incoherently.

"Nah" Scorpius replied, batting his hand in the air. "We'll be fine"

"Back to the Questions and Dares!" he said drunkenly. She nodded too drunk to care.

"Whose turn is it?" She asked tiredly

He shrugged "Why don't you go?" he suggested

"Ermm, okay; Truth or Dare?" She asked him

"Dare" he replied; his voice was not very clear, but it wasn't hard to understand what he'd said. She thought quietly about what she could dare him to do, but came up blank. Finally, a thought occurred to her. She wanted to see him without a shirt. She wanted to see his sculpted muscles and touch them. She shook her head; yes, she was definitely drunk.

"I have an idea" She said quietly, taking the wand once more, and scourgified the rest of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked blinking away the fogginess that seemed to be clogging his brain.

"Leaving a note , hush for a minute" he quieted down, while Rose scribbled something down on a spare parchment.

"What are you writing" he asked curiously.

"Here" she handed him the parchment.

Scorpius read the parchment with wide eyes. _Dear Professor Braynen; Scorpius and I have gotten tired and wanted to go to sleep; Since we weren't sure how long it would take for you to make your checkups, we decided to leave a note to clarify as to where we went. Sorry it took us so long to clean up; it was difficult without magic. Have a good night, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley._

Scorpius couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. "You're absolutely _nuts!_" He punched her softly on the arm and she grinned.

"Come on, let's go the Room of Requirement" she said finally giving way to the drunkenness that here brain was starting to feel. She tilted slightly off balance, Scorpius not much better.

They reached the Room of Requirement after some walking, thankfully not bumping into any teachers. Without speaking Rose walked back and forth three times in front of the blank wall; and after the third time; a door opened for the both of them.

Scorpius passed through the door thinking to himself not to allow anyone to come in other than them. No matter what the people on the other side said. The door warmed slightly beneath his hand as if to say; Yes Scorpius Malfoy, I hear you. He smiled slightly and then followed Rose into the Room.

There were an assortment of beanbag chairs on the floor and then on the table a bunch of shot glasses and different bourbons and scotch's. He raised his eyes. "You're intent on getting pissed drunk?" he asked her surprised.

She merely shrugged. "Ye, I don't mind… I'm already mostly drunk anyway." She gave him a lopsided smile which he returned.

He filled the shot glasses; and he downed his while she nursed hers thoughtfully.

"So you were going to give me a Dare?" he asked her nervously. She didn't answer for a moment; and he saw her cheeks color. He raised his eyebrows. "So? What is it"

Terribly nervous now; she downed her shot and then said "I dare you to take of your shirt" She said her voice blurred; but he heard her loud and clear. _She really _is_ drunk; why would she want me to take off my shirt?_ Without dwelling on it too much; he ripped his shirt off and then stared at her expression. Her eyes went wide and she licked her lips. He grinned "My turn now; he told her gleefully, inching closer to her subtly.

"Mmmmm" she said biting her nails. "Don't do that!" he said and swatted away her hand from her mouth. He was sitting close enough that when her hand fell to the floor; her wet fingers grazed his stomach. He shivered; but she didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, Dare, what the hell right?"

_Ye, what the hell , that's right, come to me Rose, I want you Rose, Please Rose_ He shook his head to clear it. "ummmm" he said, unable to clear his mind. "I Dare you too…" he licked his lips, and in a small part of his brain knew that this was a very bad idea; but his common sense was out of commission and he plowed on regardless "Come closer to me, Rose" he said softly, seductively. If she noticed his use of a seductive tone she didn't show it, she came closer; a lot closer, and then he finished his dare. "Touch my stomach Rose" he said, his voice barely audible.

Rose heard, however, and it seemed as if her brain was frazzled as well; because she leaned forward and put her warm hands on his bare chest. Some of her fingers were still wet from before, and as her fingers brushed along him, he shuddered, and barely restrained a moan. Merlin; He wanted her so bad. Couldn't she tell?

Rose left her hands on him longer than the required amount for a Dare, but Scorpius wasn't complaining. His excitement was somewhat visible beneath his trousers, but he didn't point it out.

Scorpius coughed. Rose, coming to her senses somewhat took her hands off him. He grimaced; he already missed the warmth her hands had left.

"My turn" she said, her voice barely a murmur. "Truth or Dare?" she asked him staring directly into his lust filled eyes. Rose didn't know what her eyes looked like, but she knew it probably was something similar. She felt an ache in the lower regions of her stomach and sighed. He really was gorgeous; Louis was right, damn bastard for pointing it out.

"Truth" he said looking at her as if she were the most beautiful creature on earth. She looked away from him embarrassed.

"Ermmm… Scorpius" he looked at her sliding a finger across her cheek, softly as a caress.

"Yes, Rosie?" he asked her.

"Are you…..In love with me?" She asked him tenderaly. His hand immediately stilled on her face. He dropped his hand and looked away from her. But not before she noticed a look of intense pain and agony cross his features.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked, worry etched in her voice

"Yes" he replied his voice bitter.

"Yes?" she asked confused "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Rosie" he replied his voice dropped a couple of octaves.

"It's your turn" he told her, before she could dwell on what he had said "Truth or Dare"

"Dare" she replied, a faraway look in her eyes; not really paying attention to what he had said.

Scorpius took his fingers and brought her chin up to face him. "Kiss me, Rosie" he told her his voice husky.

Rose leaned into him and he closed the distance and brought his lips onto hers. Her lips were soft and warm. He put his arms around her neck. The position was awkward; Rose broke the kiss and stood up. Scorpius was about to complain when she sat back down. Directly on _him. _He moaned. He couldn't help it. His already aching erection grew harder. Rose brought her lips to his again and kissed him with an urgency he had never seen her possess.

Scorpius was blown away; now this would be so much better if they would have a big comfortable _bed._ Suddenly, behind him, a bed similar to what he imagined materialized from thin air. _Oh._ Without breaking the kiss, he lifted Rose and brought her to the bed. She noticed but instead of pushing him away like he thought, she lifted her skirt, and he caught another glimpse of her panties; they were whie, lacy, and _see through._ He shuddered but _no, he couldn't just take her, they were both _drunk!

Rose sighed and straddled him again, fisting her hands in his hair and pressing her body into his. Scorpius put his arms around her waist and brought her chest to his; he was still shirtless. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that. Rose too, seemed to remember. She pulled her shirt up above her head, Scorpius took her in; She was so gorgeous.

Their make out session had just gotten hotter by about 100 degrees.

Scorpius put her hand on her back and rubbed circles on it while she put her hands all over his chest. It felt so good, probably too good to last.

"Rose!" he gasped out "I need you" he nearly whimpered.

And suddenly, everything stopped. Rose stood up; a look of dawning comprehension went across her features. She jumped off Scorpius and made to grab for her shirt.

"Rose" Scorpius croaked, his heart nearly breaking, he knew where this was heading. She had come to her senses.

"What have I _done?" _She asked nobody in particular.

Scorpius flew off the bed and wrapped his arms around Rose. "Please!" he begged her, his face pained. "Don't leave me"

She shoved him away; "I have a boyfriend, and I intend on keeping it that way" She said, her voice full of malice. "Besides," she said, "You want me to stay away from you, _Remember?" _He regretted those words immensely now. "You said get out of my sight" Rose said, her shirt on now, "And I will heed your wishes"

With that Scorpius watched crestfallen as Rose ran to the door and sprinted out of it.

Scorpius let her go. Who was he kidding anyway, he wasn't good enough for her; and he never would be. He slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest.

Unexpectedly, something wet dropped onto his trousers. Surprised, he looked up toward the ceiling; and found it blurry. _I'm crying? What the hell?_ Instantaneously he pawed at his face, removing any trace of remorse. He would not make himself crazy, because _She_ didn't want him. He wouldn't.

He needed to refresh himself, clear his head. He turned away from the door, and noticed a shower had appeared with a whole bunch of fluffy towels, and a soft bathrobe.

He smiled through his heartache and stripped down naked. He entered the shower, and scrubbed away all reminiscences of Rose.

**A/N So… Ye, Rose must be feeling absolutely horrible right now, but I'm sure Scorpius feels worse. LOL So, what do you think the aftermath will be? Leave your comments, Any and all feedback is welcome and appreciated. **

**I still don't have a beta; but my search is continuing. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made; I like writing, not grammar =P If you find anything particular, feel free to alert me about it, and I will try to fix it.**

**On another note, I'd like to say thanks to all of those who reviewed and alerted. It means a lot, and makes working my ass off to get a good chapter out for you lovely readers worthwhile.**

**I have decided that I will be starting another story besides this one, that will feature Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter. It will be a Slash novel, and I will keep you updated her, to tell you when I've published the first chapter; either way, you can alert, and be notified on your own.**

**Anything you guys want to see in that story, and Do you want Rose and Callum to Break up? Anyone to hook up? Give your suggestions and inspirations, and I will have them all in mind.**

**Thanks for reading **

**chocolaTTelover**


	6. Friends That Count, Are Those That Stay

DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING STILL OWNS HARRY POTTER; THAT HASN'T CHANGED

STILL DON'T HAVE A BETA, ANY MISTAKE I MAKE IS MINE.

**A/N: A special shout out goes to **TheGirlWhoHasSlytherinPride, Heavensent1991, and beingnikki19 for reviewing! You guys make writing worth it

Also, thanks to all of those who alerted

Anyway, to the story now

Friends That Count, Are Those That Stay

Rose ran out of the Room of Requirement out of breath, and tears blurring her vision. What she felt was utterly wrong. All she wanted to do was run back to the room where Scorpius was, get down on her hands and knees and beg him to take her back.

Instead, she came to an empty classroom, trudged inside, locked the door, and slumped down against it. Her tears, which had trekked down her cheeks in silent anger and hurt, now broke out into full raucous sobs.

She had Callum, why couldn't she just be happy with him, he was as lovely as any good boyfriend was, he kissed like a professional.._not as good as Scorpius_ an unwanted voice infiltrated her overworked mind. Her mind slowly went over the kisses her and Scorpius shared. They were going to go further, and she wanted to, she wanted to so badly, she was almost running back to Scorpius again.

Rose held her ground, and turned her thoughts to Callum. They hadn't seen each other to much since the day she got detention. She didn't recall him visiting her, but then again, she was out cold for most of it.

Rose exhaled, and leaned her head against the door, her tears ebbing away slowly. Why couldn't Scorpius just be her friend. They used to be best friends! Rose missed those times more than she realized. Now Scorpius probably hated her, she wanted him, yes, but she would never admit it. Scorpius meant too much to her. She wasn't going to ruin it with a relationship.

Callum? she wasn't afraid of losing as much as she was Scorpius. Yes, they made a good pair, he was a great kisser, and they loved eachother? she wasn't sure about that, even though they had said it to each other.

Rose knew that she definitely liked Callum a lot, she had only told him she loved him because he had been so kind to her; it had slipped out. Now she wasn't even sure if it was true. He was still kind to her, and still sought her out often, and they held hands…

Rose hated the uncertainty she felt towards Callum. The tears came again, frustrated, uncertain, scared, and hopeless. She wanted to fix both her relationships, to seal the one she and Callum shared now, and the one she and Scorpius had once shared.

Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she'd fix it. Maybe not between Scorpius and herself, but definitely with Callum.

Rose heaved a sigh, and let her tired eyes rest. As her tears slowly dried off, it left a streak of wet droplets on her drooping eyelids. One stray tear slid down her cheek, but she was too exhausted to wipe it away, she kept her eyes closed, and drifted off into the world of dreams.

Nona Johnson stirred in her sheets sweating. She awoke and looked around. The room looked the same as always, Alice breathing peacefully, her other roommate snoring slightly, and Rose. Her eyes strayed over to Rose's bed. Her curtains were opened, to reveal an empty bed with no Rose sleeping within. She bit her lip. She knew that Rose had detention tonight, but it was very late. She double-checked her watch to make sure; yep, 3:30 a.m. definitely qualified as late. Where could Rose be?

Unsure if she should wake Alice to come with her on her search, she pulled on a pair of trainers, a warm sweatshirt, and looked towards the bed where she could see Alice sleeping peacefully. She couldn't do it. She left her best friend to sleep, and took her wand and headed toward the common room trying to be as stealthy as possible. There was no need. There wasn't a soul around. She slipped through the portrait hole and made her way to the classroom she knew Rose and Malfoy had their detention. She walked slowly, holding in her shivers, and crossing her arms protectively around herself.

No matter how beautiful the Castle was during the day, when lights, and students were always around; at night, it was the exact opposite, with the dark shadows, and drifty corridors.

Nona closed her eyes, trying to call to her the courage she didn't have. She didn't want to get caught, but Rose was missing, and she was not going to leave her to fend for herself in the cold crypt that was Hogwarts at Night. She knew many a student would roam around the Castle just for the fun of it, and she would never know if that was indeed Rose's intention. However, until she found her, and was absolutely positive, Nona had no intention of going back to sleep.

The more creepy dark corridors Nona went by, without any sign of Rose, the less convinced she was of her plan. An hour had gone by already, for all she knew, Rose had returned to the Common Room, and wonder where _she _had gone. Oh! This was all going wrong.

She covered her face with her hands, and held in frustrated tears that threatened to spill. Crying would solve nothing. She wished she would have someone to help her. Someone like Albus Potter. She like Albus, he was so nice in Potions Class.

A sudden yearning for Albus at her side nearly had her doubled over in pain. She knew it made sense. She was terrified, and he would be her prince on a noble steed. She would go and get him, she knew it would help her, and she would also definitely _adore_ the company.

Nona knew where the Slytherin Common Room, and Dungeons were located, and behind which wall. All she needed was the password.

Filled with renewed conviction, she jogged down to the Dungeons and to the wall where the Slytherin Common Room hid behind. She stood there thoughtfully, she was a Ravenclaw for a _reason_ after all.

"Erm" she mumbled quietly, feeling stupid at how loud her voice was in the deathly silence of the dungeon corridor.

"Pureblood" She guessed staring at the right area. Nothing happened. Well, no need to give up yet. What else was overly Slytherin. "Mudblood?" She asked the door uncertainly. She knew that the Slytherin's of today weren't as mean and rude as two decades ago, but still worth a try. Again, Nothing. She sighed, she had so many ideas in her head, so many possible passwords.

Suddenly, something Albus had told her once stirred through her mind. _I'm named after one of the bravest Slytherin men my father knew, Severus Snape. Well, I'm named after the two bravest men, but still._ She blushed profusely, but figured she'd give it a try. "Severus Snape" She queried directing her eyes and voice at the designated spot on the wall.

To her utter shock and surprise, the door sprung open to reveal the dark Common Room of the Slytherin's. Deciding not to revel in her victory. She silently strode over to the men's fourth year dormitories. She walked up the stairs, and found the correct door. She opened it softly and entered. About four boys were there, the room smelling like a mixture of must, sweat, and cologne. Nona wrinkled her nose in disgust and looked for the boy she went through all the trouble for.

Albus was at the bed at the end of the room, and she walked over, sitting down near his head. He really was beautiful. Nona sighed slightly at his revered appearance; even in sleep, he looked like an angel. Nona, her heart full of admiration, and love for this gorgeous creature, gently took a loose strand of hair and placed it among the rest of his messy jet-black hair. He stirred, but did not awaken.

Feeling brazen, she lowered her lips towards his and gave him a soft peck. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at her, eyes confused as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"_Nona?"_ he asked unable to veil his surprise. "What are you doing here? How did you get in? Is everything alright?"

For a moment, Nona forgot the reason she was there, all thoughts of Rose slipped her mind.

"Ummmm" Nona said, racking her brain for the details. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh!" she said finally remembering. "It's Rose!"

Albus straightened abruptly on his bed, and beckoned for Nona to sit closer to him.

"What about Rose?" Albus asked worry etched in his voice.

"She….she didn't come back from detention."

A sudden rousing from the bed across Albus' caused the Slytherin and Ravenclaw to look towards the noise.

"Rose hasn't come back?" The voice, asked. Nona recognized it as Malfoy.

"No, she hasn't"

Albus was busy taking out a piece of parchment, but Nona paid no attention.

"What do you know about Rose, Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously.

Like a deer caught in headlights, Malfoy's silvery orbs widened.

"I-I" Nona stood up, away from Albus, and moved towards Malfoy's bed.

"Yes?" she asked, towering over the Malfoy heir, with her hands on her hips. Rose had taught her the 'Severe Weasley Look' and she used this opportunity to bring it out in full force.

"We made out!" he finally blurted

Albus and Nona raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Really now?" Albus said scrunching his eyebrows in surprise, but still not looking up.

Scorpius said nothing.

Nona continued to scrutinize Malfoy, waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, she sighed and sat back down on Albus' bed.

"She's in an empty classroom on the fifth floor," Albus said suddenly.

Nona looked at him in surprise. "How do you know?" She asked eagerly.

"Marauder's Map" he replied modestly "Mischief Managed" he said softly, tapping the map with his wand. "Alright, Nona, you coming?" Albus asked, extending his arm. She nodded and moved to place her arm within his.

"Wait a minute" Scorpius said in a monotone. "I'm coming too"

"Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?" Nona asked him uncertainly.

He merely nodded, and the three of them crept out of the dormitory.

"Wait!" Albus said suddenly, he ran back to the dorm, and came back out a second later with his invisibility cloak.

"There is nary a soul in sight, Albus." Nona told him, but appeared excited nonetheless.

Albus chuckled and covered the three of them underneath the invisibility cloak.

Slowly they made their way towards the fifth floor classroom.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The Map of Hogwarts appeared once more, and Nona and Scorpius looked over Albus' shoulder as they looked to find Rose. She was still in the same classroom, she hadn't moved.

The trio sped up, and finally reached the classroom. The door was locked. Scorpius drew out his wand, and muttered "Alohomora" to open the door.

Before either of them could move, Scorpius was already shoving them aside, and running into the classroom. They followed.

By the time they found Rose, Scorpius was huddled by her side, gently caressing her face.

"She has a pulse" Scorpius murmured quietly "I think that means she's fine"

Nona and Albus crowded around Rose. No one said anything for awhile.

Nona, curiosity finally getting the better of her, blurted, "What happened after you …. Made out?" She asked Scorpius worriedly.

Scorpius scowled a mixture of pain and anger crossed his features.

"She came to her senses and ran out." his voice was gruff and tight.

Nona sensed this was a sensitive topic and dropped the subject.

"Ummm, do you think she needs the hospital wing?" Albus asked doubtfully.

"No," Scorpius spoke loudly "I just think she needs to sleep."

Nona and Albus exchanged a look.

"If you say so, Scorpius" Nona responded worriedly. "Where shall we bring her? Ravenclaw Tower is close by…"

Scorpius was shaking his head. "I'm afraid to leave her…" he muttered, a small blush coloring his pale, pointed face.

"Ummm" Albus said again, "We can bring her to the Slytherin's Dormitories" Albus suggested, even though he knew it was a bad idea.

Scorpius was nodding eagerly.

"I do think however, that, Rose should sleep in my bed; if what you're saying is true, I don't think she'd want to wake up with you beside her….no offense mate, of course"

Scorpius ground his teeth together, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course" he replied.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Nona told the two boys. "But now that Rose is alright, I think I'll go back to bed, if that's alright?"

"Ye, sure!" Albus commented, "I'll walk you." He held out his arm, and Nona took it, smirking slightly. "Scorpius, take Rose back to the dormitories, I'll meet you back there shortly. Oh, and take the invisibility cloak to shield you, just in case." Scorpius nodded and was then lost to the eyes as the invisibility cloak covered his body.

Albus and Nona walked silently toward the Ravenclaw tower. No words were spoken between them, but the chemistry seemed to flow smoothly nonetheless.

Albus slowed his steps and turned to face Nona.

"Thank you for worrying about Rose." Albus told her softly, stroking her face with two fingers, and staring directly into her eyes. "I would never have thought to look for her, she could've gotten hurt…"

Albus sounded truly frightened at the thought, Nona slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. "I would never let her get hurt," she vowed.

Albus said nothing. He leaned forward slowly and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," Albus said again. "You are truly a great friend." Nona smiled, a her cheeks slightly rosy from the soft kiss Albus had given her.

Nona turned around and went up the stairs toward the eagle knocker. Albus could only hear soft mumbles, and then a door opening and closing.

Satisfied, he smiled happily, and made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room.

Albus opened the door to his room slowly. Scorpius was still awake, holding Rose softly to his chest. He cradled her as if she were delicate china. She was breathing softly, and a look of inner peace seemed to be featured on her face. He was also laying on Albus' bed.

"Alright, Albus mate?" he asked whispering softly, so as not to waken Rose. Albus nodded, grinning slightly.

"I'm awesome!" Albus said, then came back to earth with a "what the hell you doin' in my bed though?" Scorpius shrugged slightly, a pink tinge graced his features.

"Just change and then get into bed yourself, I just wanted Rose to be comfortable till you got back…" his voice trailed off, and his eyes lowered, not meeting Albus' gaze.

"You really do love her, don't you mate?" Scorpius could only nod.

"So what's the problem, then?" Albus said honestly confused.

"She doesn't seem to get it, she's in love with Callum Finnigan, and this is something she'll have to realize on her own. I don't plan on bothering her anymore… I'm taking tonight as a last….time to be with her, I guess. "

Albus nodded solemnly, understanding coming to his eyes.

"Take a bit more time then, mate… I'll wait in your bed for an hour, and then will switch, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded, appreciation and love filling his eyes, as he gazed tenderly at Rose.

Albus nodded off, and woke to a shaking on the shoulder.

"Whaaa" he muttered groggily swatting at the offender that dared to disturb his sleep.

"Get up! We fell asleep! You need to go to Rose! She can't see me near her!" Scorpius' voice was panicking, and Albus bolted upright when the meaning of what Scorpius said finally penetrated his muddled brain.

"SHIT!" Albus stumbled out of the bed and went to his own bed. Carefully, he went around the bed and lied down, hardly moving a muscle, so as not to stir the bed. Once settled, he warily put his arm around Rose's warm body. Subconsciously, Rose snuggled further into his chest. She still looked at peace. With that satisfying thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep once more.

A/N2:

**Next chapter, Rose seeks out Callum, and finds out a devastating piece of information.**

Also, **For those of you who don't know yet, I am currently in the middle of writing the third chapter for 'Maybe it's Time to Change.' Go and take a look at it, It's a slash, and Scorpius/Albus ship ;)**

**Please continue to review, alert, and give feedback **** Makes writing easier…till next review, chocolaTTelover out!**


	7. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JK ROWLING'S CHARACTERS. JUST MY OWN.**

You have _got_ to be kidding me!

Rose Weasley's body clock woke her before that actual one. She was in an unfamiliar bed, with arms wrapped around her. For a moment, she stiffened, wondering who would have their arms around her, and for a better reason, _why._

She tried moving but the arms, tightened around her. Panicking she struggled to move. To no avail. She was about to let out a scream, when a voice whispered in her ear. "Relax, Rose! It's me, Albus!"

Rose widened her eyes slightly, and was finally able to turn around, as Albus released the death grip around her torso.

"Albus?" she questioned, and then really took in her surroundings. Everywhere there was green and silver. She must be in the Slytherin Dorm room. Her eyes focused slowly on the bed next to Albus'. _Scorpius._ She shivered inwardly, remembering the night before, and how she had ran out on Scorpius, and the look on his face when she had denied him. She tore her gaze away, wondering how she got there.

"Why am I here, Albus?" She asked him curiously, she was in the boys' dorms, after all.

Albus hesitated for a minute, and Rose's suspicions immediately aroused.

"What happened, Albus, tell me!"

"Well…"Albus hesitated again. "What do you remember?"

Rose blushed scarlet and turned away from her cousin.

"I er…may have perhaps made out with my ex best friend?" She mumbled it, as if a question. But her flushed cheeks told Albus the truth he already knew.

"I see" Albus dead-panned.

Rose nodded reluctantly.

"And what, may I ask, happened _after_ you made out with your erm, ex best friend" he responded his eye brows raised skeptically.

Rose was whispering now. "I came to my senses and ran the hell out of there?"

Albus sighed, he was right in the middle of this, he hated when that happened. But this was his best friend, and cousin…helping her figure herself out was definitely important.

"Why did you run out on him Rosie?" Albus asked her tentatively.

"I-because I have a boyfriend!" She responded brusquely. But the uncertainty in her voice was obvious.

"You're not sure, Rosie?" Albus inquired curiously. Maybe Malfoy had a chance, after all.

Rose shook her head, "I'm not sure of anything, anymore"

"Ah," Was all Albus said.

Rose looked at him beseechingly. "What am I supposed to do? When I kissed Scorpius…it felt _right! _And that terrifies me more than a failing grade!"

Albus gasped dramatically. "Really now"

Rose nodded again, her lips in a tight line.

"Maybe I should talk to Callum?" Rose asked Albus her voice shaky.

"Do you love him Rose?" Albus queried, watching Rose's response carefully.

"Scorpius?" her voice squeaked, her cheeks blushing red like the tips of her hair, and her breath hitched.

Albus could barely contain a smile, "No, Rosie, Callum, do you love Callum."

Rose didn't answer for a long time. She stared into the distance contemplating Albus' question. In all honesty, she didn't know. Yes, they shared sweet kisses, and spoke sometimes, giving and receiving romantic comments… but was that love? She remembered clearly the first time she told Callum she loved him. Right after her fall out with Scorpius. Scorpius had hurt her so bad then. She remembered the look in his eyes, hatred, loss, and sadness. Why would he be sad?

Then she remembered their truth or dare game. Scorpius was in love with her, Scorpius needed her, Scorpius had kissed her. Scorpius had practically begged her not to leave him there…and yet, she had. She left him there, and then cried and cried.

Her eyes watered now, as she remembered the look in Scorpius' eyes. She had hurt him, and bad.

"Albus?" Rose mumbled softly. "I don't know what to do….I can't love Scorpius! It's just wrong! I don't know why…we were best friends for years, and I miss him so much…but….I….Callum and I are dating now, I can't just dump him and try to be with Scorpius, besides, I can't be with Scorpius!"

Albus watched his cousin as she mumbled and tortured herself over what he considered obvious. Apparently, his two best friends had fallen for each other… Scorpius knew this already, but Rose…? Rose would take awhile to put two and two together.

Scorpius lay awake silently, keeping his eyes closed. His heart however, pounded beneath his ribs. Rose was talking to Albus, and the strain in her voice made his heart ache. He loved her so much, but she seemed adamant on not being with him.

He regretted his promise to Albus the night before, that he would stay away from bothering Rose any further, but maybe just friends? His heart shattered further at the thought. It wasn't even about getting a lay. He wanted to be with her, spend the rest of his life with her…he was still young, but he couldn't see himself falling in love with anyone else.

Rose left the dorm room not long after that, with a promise to talk to Callum. He hoped he dumped her, he wished that Finnigan would find someone else he found more attractive than Rose, but Scorpius highly doubted it. Rose was, after all, the hottest, most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts.

He stirred uncomfortably in his sheets, and sat up in his bed, drawing the curtains away. The first thing he noticed was Albus, sitting on his bed, with a contemplating look on his face.

He stood up, and walked over. Albus looked up at his approach, a small smile on his face.

"Did you hear Rose and I talking?" he asked the Malfoy heir. Not bothering to lie, Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, I heard" he bore no expression on his face, just looked empty, cold.

"I'm sorry Rose doesn't see what we do, it's going to take her a lot longer to realize that she is in fact, in love with you."

Scorpius said nothing.

After about five minutes of silence, Albus finally spoke. "Let's go down for breakfast"

Scorpius nodded in agreement, and the two of them headed out of the Slytherin dorms.

Rose lost her nerve once she entered the Great Hall, and glanced over to see Callum smiling. He was talking amongst his friends and they were all tapping him on the back. He must have done something special.

She turned away, and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, taking some pancakes and syrup from the center of the big spread.

She was about to put the delicious piece of food in her mouth when arms wrapped around her from behind. She stiffened for a split second, and then realized it was her boyfriend.

_Oh._

She relaxed into his arms, and was about to say hey, but was interrupted by Callum dramatically sitting down at the table, and pulling her into his lap. She was about to protest, and then his lips were on hers.

She tried being enthusiastic, she really did, but all she could think of was Scorpius. Scorpius, and his beauty, and how much better he had kissed her the night before.

Regardless of what she thought, she kissed him back, albeit not with much encouragement on her part. Callum didn't seem to care. He deepened the kiss and rubbed his arms all over her body, extracting hooting holler's from the tables nearby.

When he grabbed her breast, she had enough; she pushed him away, gently, even though she wanted to get away from him very badly. She didn't know what was happening, or why she didn't want Callum touching her, but something about his demeanor made her have a sixth sense about his intentions.

"Enough, Callum" she told him seriously.

He didn't look to happy. But Rose didn't care. "I don't like such deep shows of affection in the Great Hall, so please stop now." Callum stared at Rose in shock, and then muttered something that sounded like "You're mine, I can do as I please" but she couldn't be sure, his lips were on hers again, and this time she didn't fight it, he would stop eventually. She felt like crying though. Something was wrong with Callum.

A cough caused Callum to extract himself from Rose. She let out a sigh of relief, and noticed her cousin and Scorpius standing there. She jumped up and ran into Scorpius' arms surprising herself.

Determinedly she whispered softly in his ear "Play along." Imperceptibly he nodded.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so glad to see your okay! I was so worried about you, when I heard you hit your head.." she tsked for emphasis, and saw Scorpius smirk, but she was certain only she noticed it.

"Yes, Rose, I do feel a little bit better now, but, Albus and I need to discuss something with you, why don't you accompany us back to the Entrance Hall, yeah?"

Rose, delighted at Scorpius for catching on, jumped up from the bench, her food forgotten suddenly. Callum had a very ugly look on his face, and Rose shuddered, quickly turning away from him and following Scorpius and Albus out of the Great Hall.

Once away from Callum she sighed such a heavy sigh of relief, that both boys knitted their eyebrows with worry.

"What happened!" Scorpius exclaimed wildly. "Did he hurt you? If he hurt you I'll kill him!" Rose felt a swell of pride fly through her chest; her Scorpius was back to normal.

"Well," Rose started, her eyes miles away, thinking thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Albus interjected sounding like a big brother. "What has he done, Rose?"

She sighed, but was determined to explain to them what she felt.

"Something has changed in Callum." She told them quickly, as they walked further away from the Great Hall. "He's been acting different, since yesterday, or the day before," She clarified, "And it's just that, I'm beginning to worry, and wonder what his true intentions are."

Rose trailed off again, as they had stopped near the library. She didn't realize they had walked so far.

The trio entered the library together and sat down at a table towards the back.

"I want to make a plan, I want to see if he's cheating on me, or maybe just has a strange agenda or something."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "I can accomplish that; I have the map, and the cloak. We can scout him out after dinner, James can give us the password to Gryffindor tower, and well, we can spy on him if you like?"

Rose bobbed her head excitedly. "Yes, that should work…"

"Alright, it's a deal then, we'll meet here after dinner."

Rose nodded her head, smiling.

"That's settled then." Rose said, while twirling a lock of her around her finger, and smiling evilly.

The rest of the day passed extremely slowly for the three Hogwarts students. If you looked carefully, you would be able to see the nervous twitches they made with their body, or how they constantly looked at their watches.

Callum, who was too busy feeling pleased with himself, didn't notice this, if he had, he probably would have been a lot more careful that night. Instead, he continued doing what he did best, showing off to his friends, and boasting on how he had Rose Weasley for a girlfriend. And his friends, acting very un Gryffindor like, went along with it, and continued clapping him in the back and shouting their approval.

His head was in the sky, full of dirty intentions. He would get into Rose's pants soon; he would just need to woo her for a bit more. Then he would have her; and that Malfoy bloke will never have her. He laughed loudly and went back to what he was doing. Tonight he would go to plan B.

Albus, Scorpius, and Rose met at the library at exactly 7:30 P.M. Rose had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a chocolate brown dress. It reached a little bit above her knees, and had a flirty twirl about it.

Albus had the invisibility cloak, and had the map open in front of him.

"Finnigan is in the men's bathroom now…" he mumbled staring avidly at the map.

Rose and Scorpius leaned over his shoulder, following the movements of Callum.

"Ah, he's heading towards Gryffindor tower now, might as well head out." Scorpius suggested.

The other two nodded and quietly they left the library, waving to Madam Pince, who didn't seem to notice either way.

Once out of the library, the three donned the cloak and stepped closer together, walking carefully and avoiding each other's toes.

After an agonizing twenty minutes of walking slowly, they finally reached the Gryffindor tower.

"James said the password is Harry Potter." Albus told the others, grimacing slightly at the cliché.

Scorpius chuckled and Rose scoffed. "Let's go already!" She complained. "I need to know what the hell is wrong with him!"

The other two nodded their heads in agreement, and very quietly whispered the password to The Fat Lady's portrait.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady asked suspiciously.

The three rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Does it matter? We gave you the fucking password! Just open the damn portrait hole!" Scorpius said indignantly and had somewhat angrily. The Fat Lady finally indulged them though. So Scorpius had helped them, now all they needed to do was find Callum. The portrait hole swung open and the three of them stepped inside, dodging someone who had just been leaving.

The Gryffindor Common Room was packed with people. Albus, Scorpius and Rose looked around for the offender. Scorpius spotted him first. "He's there." He said venom and malice dripping from his voice.

"We don't know he did anything wrong, yet, Scorpius. Calm down!" Rose scolded.

They inched closer to where Callum was sitting reading. Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "The bloke reads? Shocker…"

Rose smacked his arm, almost revealing them. "Shut up Malfoy…"

They sat down in a secluded area waiting for something to happen. An hour passed, still nothing. The Gryffindor Common room slowly cleared out, and only a couple of Gryffindor's remained, Callum included.

Rose was getting more and more nervous as the one hour turned into two, and then three.

Finally, at 10:30, when it was past curfew, another three boys came in through the portrait hole, along with another girl. They all looked furtively around, and then went into a quieter area of the Common Room. The trio followed silently.

"Did you find her?" Callum asked the other boy.

"I did not" the boy replied, looking afraid.

Callum's eyes narrowed angrily. "Very well," he said, glaring at the boy. The others cowered behind him.

"You!" he pointed at the girl. She shrunk behind the other taller boy, fear evident in her eyes. Albus made to get up, but Scorpius and Rose both shoved him down. He would totally be an Auror that one, Scorpius mused.

The girl remained motionless, and Callum strode towards her, looking angrier than before. Albus had now drawn his wand. Scorpius did the same. Rose didn't move. She just stared at her boyfriend in shock.

Callum drew the girl forcefully towards him and then planted a bruising kiss on the girls' lips. The girl struggled fruitlessly. Rose gasped. Callum took no notice. He pushed her away when he finished, and then looked towards the other two boys. "If Rose isn't found by midnight, I will do a lot worse than just kiss that piece of shit of a girl that you brought to me."

Rose gasped again she hadn't expected this. Callum was so sweet to her, how could he have such different sides…Well, he was sweet to her until the day before.

The two young looking boys trembled in fear as Callum advanced on them. "I will have Rose for myself, tonight, do you boys understand?" he asked them menacingly. They nodded helplessly, backing away as Callum advanced. "Everyone in the Wizarding World will know, that I am dating Harry Potter's niece. That girl will be my slave, she will do everything I tell her, I will fuck her as often as I please, and she will give me my every need, do you understand me, you useless pieces of trash?"

Scorpius made to get up this time, and it was all Albus could do to keep him down. Rose gasped, and let out a small squeal of terror. Anger momentarily forgotten, Scorpius wrapped his arms securely around Rose. She leaned into him, whimpering quietly.

Unfortunately, this time, Callum had heard the noise too.

"Who's there?" he said his voice harsh.

The two Slytherin's looked over at the Ravenclaw protectively, and huddled closer together not making a sound.

Eventually Callum gave up the search, haven't not seen anyone in their little corner. He turned back to the three younger students making eye contact with each of them slowly. "Do not forget what I said." He forcefully spit at them. "Or else…"

Callum finally walked away from them, glancing back toward the group, eyes ablaze with power. Rose shuddered just looking at it.

Quietly the three of them got up simultaneously. Callum had moved towards the portrait hole. They glanced at each other curiously.

"Where do you think he's going?" Albus mumbled to the other two.

They shrugged.

"Let's follow him." Rose suggested, her voice strong, and filled with anger.

"I second that." Scorpius agreed.

Quickly, but quietly, they sped up and followed Callum right out of the Common Room, slipping out just before the portrait hole door slammed shut.

Callum looked stealthily around, not seeing anyone; he snuck swiftly away from the Gryffindor Tower.

Once they reached the second floor, Rose suddenly had a feeling she knew where he was going. "He's going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." She whispered her voice filled with disgust.

The others grimaced but followed Callum to the bathroom. Rose had been right.

Getting as close to Callum as possible without actually touching him, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus followed him into Moaning Mytrle's lair waiting to see what he would do.

Expecting something evil, they were shocked to see when he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a picture. But not just any picture. A moving picture, of Callum and Rose, doing…things.

Scorpius stiffened slightly as he watched the moving picture.

"You gave him a fucking _blowjob?"_ he hissed angrily.

Rose didn't answer, she had tears silently dripping down her cheeks, she had never felt so humiliated in her life. She didn't know someone had snapped a picture of her dirty deed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pain evident in her voice.

There were moans coming from the picture, and that was when it happened. Callum whipped off his belt, and dropped his pants right where he was standing, his boxers next. Both boys immediately looked away, but Rose couldn't take her eyes away from the horrible sight.

"Oh, ye, Rose!" he moaned at the picture. "Suck me harder, ye Rose!" he had grabbed his penis, and rubbed it fiercely, wanking it hard, up and down. This lasted for about ten minutes, and then Callum came, squirting all over the floor, just as the Callum came in the picture, right into Rose's mouth.

"Oh." Rose groaned, not making a sound. The tears intensified and she backed away, bumping into the boys. She motioned they leave, and they didn't argue.

Once they were on the fifth floor, Rose stopped moving. Albus and Scorpius waited for her to say something.

"You alright Rosie?" Scorpius asked softly, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"Not quite." She replied, her voice trembling. "Oh, Merlin! I don't know what to do! I can't bear to be in his presence ever again! But that girl! Oh, he made it sound like he would rape her or something!"

Rose couldn't go on, she began hyperventilating, and angry and terrified tears continued to leak down her already wet cheeks.

"I think we tell Professor McGonagall about this." Albus suggested, acting the Auror again.

"I think he's right." Scorpius agreed.

Rose looked up at her two best friends. "You don't think he'll realize it was us?" She asked uncertainly.

Albus shook his head thoughtfully, "honestly? I don't think McGonagall will let him off with just a detention. We have six witnesses you know..If we really need to we can tell her what happened, how you noticed him acting strangely, and decided to act o it, I don't think she'd punish us for it, besides, if nothing happens to Callum I think we best we deal with that, when we cross that particular bridge."

Rose nodded. "Alright then, see where McGonagall is."

Albus complied "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts appeared like he knew it would and he quickly sought out McGonagall. "She's in her office… Mischief Managed."

Albus secured the cloak and once again they were off. Not really caring if anyone saw their feet sticking out, they made it to Professor McGonagall's office a lot quicker than they had when being cautious.

They reached the Gargoyle in front of the office and stopped, suddenly wondering how they would reach her.

"Damn!" Scorpius muttered, not having foreseen this.

"Can we get up there?" Albus asked stepping out from the protectiveness of the cloak.

"Do you know the password?" The gargoyle replied haughtily.

"No, but.."

"No password, no entry." The gargoyle responded stiffly, and ignored Albus as the latter started sputtering.

"Didn't Uncle Harry teach you how to make a talking Patronus?" Rose asked her voice coming out in a soft hush.

"Oh, Merlin! You're right! How could I have forgotten?" Albus shut his eyes, concentrating thoroughly; he waved his wand, and then muttered into his forming Patronus. "We are Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, and Rose Weasley, we are downstairs by your gargoyle, and we have to see you about an urgent matter, regarding the safety of a particular student, if you please let us in?" he cast the charm and his phoenix Patronus flew towards McGongall's office.

"That was brilliant, mate!" Scorpius told him, managing a smile.

Albus nodded, looking intensely at the door, awaiting entry. Two agonizingly long minutes later, the gargoyle suddenly said "You may enter now," the spiraling moving staircase appeared, and they swiftly made their way up to the headmistress' office.

The door opened automatically once they reached the top of the staircase.

"I won't mention the fact that it is nearly three hours after curfew." McGonagall began, "But if you were serious and said a student is in danger?"

Albus and Scorpius immediately began talking at once, and Rose just stared embarrassedly at the floor.

"One at a time!" McGonagall interrupted them.

Albus opened his mouth to speak, but Rose spoke before he could get a word out.

"This has to do with me." She butt in. "Callum Finnigan has been my boyfriend for a bit, and just recently he had been acting…not himself. I don't know if he was possessed or anything…but we decided to check it out tonight," And she methodically relayed the events of the past night. McGongall had turned white.

"Do you know which student he has threatened?" She spoke swiftly, grabbing her evening gown and put it over her shoulders. "No, Professor," Rose responded feeling horrible. "All he said was that he would do unimaginable things to her, if the two boys he was bossing around wouldn't find me by midnight."

"Oh, dear." McGonagall said, clutching at her heart. "Where is Finnigan now? How are we supposed to find him? Potter!" she said coming to an abrupt halt. And before McGonagall could say anything, he pulled out the Marauder's Map and muttered once more, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared once more, and he looked it over swiftly. His breath hitched in surprise. "He's at the astronomy tower." He whispered, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "and he has a girl with him."

"Oh, dear." Professor McGonagall said again, "he didn't waste any time, now did he?" The student's shook their heads in response, and followed McGonagall as she took some effective shortcuts that had them at the entrance of the Astronomy tower. "And I suppose, if I ask you to stay behind, you'll refuse?"

"I think we might be able to offer backup, Professor, just in case" Scorpius responded smoothly.

McGonagall didn't bother responding. She went up swiftly to the Astronomy tower her wand out. Before anything, she disarmed Callum. Then stupefied him. The girl he had already been naked. Her hands and legs had been tied her hands above her head, and her legs to either side, so Callum would have had perfect entry, had he managed to perform his task. The girl was trembling and had tears falling down her cheeks.

Hastily, McGonagall waved her wand again, and the ropes disappeared. The girl immediately curled up into a fetal position. Once more, McGonagall waved her wand, and a set of robes appeared. She handed them to the girl, and she gratefully took them.

McGonagall turned back to her informants. "You can go now," she informed them firmly, but gently. "Finnigan shouldn't be a problem anymore" she shooed them away, and they hastily retreated.

Once out of earshot, Rose finally spoke up. "Thanks guys…I..I don't know what to say." Her voice was quiet and shy.

"Do you want to sleep in our dorms, again Rose?" Albus asked her worriedly.

"Do you think that will be okay? I just need to tell Nona, and Alice so they won't come looking for me again..But, ye, I'd like to."

The Slytherin's nodded, and escorted Rose to the Ravenclaw tower, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

She came back fairly quickly, with a pair of pajamas in hand.

"Let's go." She told them.

They made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. Rose gave Albus a pleading look, and taking the message, he moved ahead a little bit.

Rose took Scorpius' hand. "Scorpius?" she asked, looking into his eyes worriedly.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"I.." she flushed a looked away. Scorpius took her chin between his fingers.

"What is it, Rosie?"

"Will you hold me tonight?" She blurted finally.

If Scorpius was surprised, he hid it well. "Of course, Rosie, I'll protect you."

Rose smiled at him, thankfully she responded. "I appreciate that, Scorp."

The heroes and heroine of the night went to bed that night with a feeling of victory and thankfulness. The only thing they wondered as the trio drifted off to sleep, was what would happen in the morning. How would Callum get punished?

**A/N:**

**HEY GUYS, I FINALLY MANAGED TO UPDATE.. I'M SOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. A LOT OF THINGS HAD HAPPENED SINCE I UPDATED LAST. **

**I'M NOT REALLY IN THE MOOD TO WRITE A LONG AUTHORS NOTE TODAY, BUT I DO HOPE YOU ALL CONTINUE TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ALERT MY STORIES. IT BRIGHTENS MY DAY IMMENSELY.**

**I'M SURE MOST OF YOU ALL KNOW ALREADY, MY OTHER STORY, 'MITTC' IS ALREADY UP TO CHAPTER 5. I'M HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE FREE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOMETIMES NEXT WEEK; NO EXPECTATIONS THOUGH..**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. IT MEANS A GREAT DEAL TO AN AUTHOR, AND I SINCERELY HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY MY STORY ENOUGH TO CONTINUE LEAVING FEEDBACK **

**YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER (at) chocolattelover FOR UPDATES, AND MAYBE SOME RANT'S AND RAVES EVERY SO OFTEN.**

**FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS.**

**-CHOCOLATTELOVER OUT!**


	8. Something Is Definitely Up

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN DON'T SUE. END OF STORY **

**Something Is Definitely Up…**

Rose awoke with a start. Trembling, she looked around her. She was in the Slytherin Boys Dormitories. She made to get up, but the arms encircling her tightened subconsciously. She didn't struggle as she had last time. This time, she knew where she was, and who was holding her. _Scorpius._ She closed her eyes again, snuggling deeper into his welcoming chest and arms. He smelled delicious. "Mmmmm" She murmured contentedly.

Rose closed her eyes again, and tried to bring images of happiness to her line of vision. Vivid streams of her younger years passed by as if in a video. As the pictures got more recent, Rose had to force her legs together, as she remembered what she and Scorpius had done.

As the pleasant thoughts continued to play like an overwhelming Broadway show, Rose felt herself drifting off to sleep once more. There would be plenty time to contemplate the previous night's affairs when she awoke later.

Callum held his hand out to Rose. Obligingly Rose took it and together they made their way to the Great Hall. It was Halloween and the Great Hall was dressed for the occasion. There were many people about, and they we're all dressed to impress, wearing masks to hide their identity. Nevertheless, Rose knew who she was with, her boyfriend Callum. Dinner served, and it was extravagant. Suddenly, the people surrounding Rose became blurry; they all turned to her, picking up knives from the tables, clutching their wands in the other. In slow motion, they dragged their legs in her direction. Rose screamed. No sound came out. She couldn't move. She turned to Callum, but he was the worst of all, his face had become menacing, and he was glaring at her in a way that made her shrink in fear.

Rose was surrounded now, the students of Hogwarts acting like zombies, had pushed her straight into the arms of Callum Finnigan. Silent tears trekked down her cheeks, her screams going unheard. Callum's arms surrounded her small waist, and then the scene changed. It was just her and Callum, they were in the astronomy tower. With a flick of his wand, Rose was disarmed. She yelped in surprise, Callum hadn't uttered a sound. With another flick, Rose was now tied securely to a bed, unable to move. How the bed got there, was beyond her.

Like a predator on the move, Callum slowly got on the bed with her, inching closer to her, with a look of pure malice on his face. There was no room for pity there, and her muted whimpers fell onto deaf ears.

He was onto her now, very softly, his sneer still in place, he removed her shoes. Rose struggled helplessly. As if Rose's pain and anguish was his power, he started moving more efficiently. He took off her mini skirt next, trailing fingers up and down her legs as he did so. She shivered violently, but he was far from done.

He reached her shirt and ripped it off. She was only in her underwear now. With a fervor, he aimed his wand at himself and charmed his clothes off, and then tore the rest of her clothes off. Rose screamed again...This time words actually managed to come through her lips, "Stop! Leave me alone!" but like before, her please were ignored. Callum was already hard for her, and with a hard gleam in his eyes he pushed himself into her. Rose struggled..."Get off!" she shrieked. "Help!"

Suddenly, arms tightened around her, and she nearly passed out for fear. "Stop! Get off!" tears slid down her cheeks, but the arms around her were relentless.

"Rose! Rosie wake up!" It took her a moment, but she finally realized where she was, and who she was with. Taking a quick glance, she saw she was completely dressed. Her relief was immeasurable.

She felt her face; the tears were real.

"Rosie!" The voice said again, a soft hand cupping her cheek.

Rose turned her body around, and saw Scorpius there, worry evident in his eyes.

"Oh, Scorpius!" Rose sobbed, trembling uncontrollably. Not caring what anyone else thought, Rose held onto him for dear life. "I had the worst nightmare!"

Scorpius hushed her, and just held onto her, rubbing her back and sifting through her hair, until her sobs had subsided.

Rose refused to mention what happened in the dream, and waited patiently for her best friend and cousin to dress so they can make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rose sat next to Scorpius and Al for breakfast. She knew it wasn't allowed usually, but fuck anyone that tries to stop her. She tried as hard as she could to not let the images of the previous night flit through her never ending mind, but try as she did, it was fruitless.

The previous' night's images returned to her. Being Hermione Granger's daughter, she began to sleuth her way to figuring out what had happened to her boyfriend…_ex-boyfriend _she reminded herself.

The possibilities were endless. And as Rose remembered her dream, she knew how it had almost been history and actuality instead of just a dream. It could have happened to her, had her cousin and best friend (Scorpius was her best friend again, wasn't he?) wouldn't have been there to help with her plan. If she hadn't realized something was dreadfully wrong, and hadn't brought the two together to figure out what was happening with Callum. She probably would have been dead. Dead or raped.

The girl Callum had nearly raped entered her mind and she shuddered. The girl was probably in the hospital wing, being treated for trauma or what not.

The Great Hall that morning was quiet as a tomb. Headmistress McGonagall was standing stiffly at the Staff table looking somber. Upon looking around at the Gryffindor table, Rose was quite torn at being unable to see her ex boyfriend. Yes, she was devastated by what had happened and her dream freaked her out to no end, but she couldn't help but feel there was something behind this…perhaps some kind of version of the Imperius curse? She lowered her eyes and stared at her food. Keeping her eyes downcast, Rose tried to avoid the stares everyone seemed to be throwing her way. How did everyone possibly know what had happened so quickly?

About five minutes had passed. What seemed like the entire Hogwarts sat for breakfast this morning. McGonagall hadn't moved from her post, she just continued glaring at every student trying to read them, to see through them.

Finally, when the Great Hall had filled, and you could hear a pin drop, McGonagall spoke.

"Last night," she began "A student was….attacked."Murmurs erupted immediately as everyone had their own version to tell their friends. McGonagall bristled, and tapped her glass with a spoon. "Quiet!" There was silence once more, and everyone stared up at McGonagall wide eyed, waiting to hear more.

"The exact details I will not divulge, but there will be some new rules. Students may not walk alone, ever. Also all girls must walk with at least one male student. And finally, new curfew is now one hour after dinner ends, so 8:00 sharp everyone must be in their Common Rooms and stay there."

Groans could be heard through the Great Hall and Rose almost wanted to shout at them. Would they rather someone try to hurt them?

Professor McGonagall looked solemnly at her students. "I hope you abide by these rules," she said softly "It isn't for me that I am setting them, it's for your safety, and I hope you take them into consideration before you decide to break them."

With that, she gracefully turned around and went to sit in the thronelike chair in the center of the staff table.

As soon as she was sitting, the Hall erupted in sound. Some voices sounded frightened, and others plain annoyed.

Rose took this opportunity to look around. Half the school was glaring in her direction. Suddenly unable to stomach breakfast, Rose jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall, Scorpius following swiftly after.

By the time Scorpius got to the Entrance Hall, Rose was no longer in sight. "Shite!" he swore angrily. He looked both ways and taking a chance headed towards the dungeons. By some miracle, Rose had in fact gone to the Slytherin Dungeons. She was sitting hunched over with her head in her knees and her hair splayed out across her face.

Scorpius felt his heart go out to her, as he sat down next to her, contemplating his next move. His hand automatically went around her shoulders, and he did nothing to stop it. When Rose leaned into him, it made him feel even better. For a while, he sat there, his arm around Rose his free hand caressing her cheek every so often. This felt like home, he had no idea where the prick Callum Finnigan was, nor what had happened to him, but he liked the outcome, he had Rose, safe and sound.

When Rose had calmed down to small hiccups, Scorpius gently took her hand and led her to his dormitories. She obligingly lied down on his bed and stared up at the canopy above. Scorpius lied down next to her, and waited for her to speak.

"It's just that…" She began hesitantly; Scorpius perked his ears and smiled at her encouragingly. Rose returned the gesture somewhat reluctantly. "I feel as if there's something off about this, there is no way for it to be possible that someone should have such a character change in a few days like that….it isn't normal!" Her eyes remained focused on the wall, and she cleared her throat uncertainly. "I really liked him Scorpius." Scorpius stiffened, but Rose failed to notice, her eyes glued to her shoes now, "And, I feel upset that this happened, I know he's a good boy, and I'm just so confused."

Scorpius suddenly stood up from the bed, an unreadable expression on his face. Rose suddenly realized that Scorpius was more interesting to look at now.

"Scorpius?"

Scorpius shook his head, and headed for the door.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked again, her voice squeaked unattractively.

Scorpius finally made eye contact with Rose. His eyes no longer warm, but a steely stormy grey.

"You stay here," he said finally, giving her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be back later."

"Oh, Scorpius," Rose held her hand out to touch his shoulder, but he jerked away from her and literally flew out the door, without a backward glance.

Rose felt tears prickle her eyes, she really hated conflict, and this was most definitely conflict.

In a cave not far from Hogwarts, a shrill woman's voice could be heard screaming.

"He FAILED!"

"Perhaps we can find a new boy to work the spell on?" a man's voice suggested feebly.

"Yes," the woman's voice replied with a hiss. "and you are going to find this new boy, aren't you?" her voice was low and dangerous, and the man's voice shook as he replied, "Yes, Mistress, I will find this boy for you."

"And you best not fail this time, or you will not live to see sunrise." She lashed out, venom dripping from every syllable.

The cave was quiet then, but not for long, as the quiet night air was disturbed by the sound of anguished shrieking. The sound went on for twenty minutes, before the air was finally silent again.

**A/N OMG! FINALLY AN UPDATE. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER THOUGH, BUT I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY, EVERY DAY I MANAGED TO WRITE ONE SENTENCE BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE INTERRUPTED ME, AND I'VE HAD HORRIBLE HEADACHES, BUT HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS…**

**I also apologize if this chapter was a bit choppy, and not as good as the others, but like I said, I've had some rough times with having headaches and everything..but I will try my hardest to make the next one even better **

**I WILL BEGIN WRITING FOR MY STORY 'MAYBE IT'S TIME TO CHANGE' TOMORROW…**

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME…**

**NEXT CHAPTER, WE GO MORE IN DEPTH WITH THIS NEW MYSTERY WOMAN, AND ROSE DOES SOMETHING SNEAKY THAT INFURIATES SCORPIUS….**


End file.
